Te Veo
by Luna Andry
Summary: Ella comenzará de nuevo... con un nuevo paciente... o tal vez no tan nuevo. La oportunidad para decubrir la verdad de un engaño y una puerta para encontrar la felicidad
1. Chapter 1

Te veo

Después de seis meses de vivir tranquila en el Hogar de Pony rodeada de los niños, sus madres y sus recuerdos Candy recibió una oferta de trabajo que no podía rechazar.

Sus antiguos profesores de la escuela de enfermería habían logrado limpiar la mala reputación que habían creado los Legan y habían conseguido una nueva plaza en el hospital Santa Juana para Candy

Ella llena de emoción, agradecimiento y sorpresa emprendió un nuevo rumbo en su vida. Comenzaría de nuevo siendo otra persona, una dedicada a su trabajo y a si misma que bien merecido se lo tenía.

Los únicos que sabían de su decisión eran Albert, su gran amigo Albert al que nunca le ocultaba nada

- si ya lo has decidido te apoyo Candy. Fueron las palabras de su protector

-gracias Albert. Dijo ella abrazándolo

-cuándo partes

-en un par de días me voy para ver donde viviré y en una semana comenzaré a trabajar.

-bien, así podré acompañarte para ver donde vivirás, claro si no te molesta

-claro que no Albert. Le sonrió la chica. Me encantará tenerte a mi lado, pero sabes que tú podrás visitarme cuando quieras

-si Candy lo sé. El problema es que salgo de viaje en una semana

-¡de viaje! ¿A dónde?

-la tía abuela me mandó a Escocia

-qué bien, Escocia es bellísimo

-sí lo sé, pero no quiero ir. Dijo con cara de fastidio

-ánimo, verás que la pasarás bien allá. Lo reconfortó Candy

-Gracias Candy. Dijo con un fraternal abrazo

En el Hogar las cosas no fueron muy diferentes…

- es una gran oportunidad Candy. Aprovéchala. Dijeron la Hermana María y la señorita Pony

Así. Después de un mes de preparar absolutamente todo. Candy regreso a Chicago a cumplir con su labor de atender a todos los enfermos que le fueran posibles.

Candy conocía perfectamente el Hospital Santa Juana pero no desaprovecho la oportunidad del par de días que le dieron para acostumbrarse nuevamente a las instalaciones y a los cambios que había sufrido la escuela y el hospital.

A pesar de que le ofrecieron uno de los cuartos con los que contaba el hospital ella lo rechazo rotundamente ya que no quería un nuevo incidente como el que había pasado con Albert cuando estuvo sin memoria. Rento un departamento a unas cuadras del hospital. El lugar era muy pintoresco, cálido, tranquilo y seguro.

Con ayuda de Albert lo lleno de muebles y de lo indispensable para vivir y en unos cuantos días ya tenía un nuevo hogar.

El primer día de trabajo Candy se levantó llena de ganas y optimismo. Nada ni nadie podría arruinarle esa nueva oportunidad de crecer en su profesión. Después de un baño y un desayuno salió de su departamento rumbo al hospital.

En una habitación especial del hospital había un paciente. Había ingresado un par de meses atrás de emergencia.

- buenos días señor Brower

- buen día Lucy. Como estas?

- al fin más tranquila

- y eso porque

- mañana llega la nueva enfermera que va a cubrir mi puesto

- que bien. Ya se habían tardado no?

- sí. Un mes más y daría a luz en horas de trabajo. Bromeo la enfermera

- creo que estarías en el lugar adecuado. Dijo el paciente.

- en eso tiene razón. Lo único que lamento es dejarlo. Usted es mi mejor paciente.

- yo también lamento no volver a verte. Hizo una pausa. Metafóricamente hablando claro. Dijo pasando su mano extendida en frente de sus ojos

- estoy segura que algún día recuperara la vista. No se desanime

- llevo años así Lucy. He logrado acostumbrarme.

Paciente y enfermera se despidieron como un par de buenos amigos. En esos meses ambos se habían vuelto muy unidos. De no ser porque Lucy era casada y estaba esperando a su primer hijo Anthony se pudo haber enamorado de la enfermera...

A la mañana siguiente Candy se presentó con la jefa de enfermeras, que no era otra sino Mary Jane

- buen día. Saludo con una sonrisa

- buen día Candy. Estas lista. Pregunto

- claro que sí. Estoy tan contenta de

Volver al trabajo. Respondió llena de euforia.

- controlare niña. La reprendió su maestra. Nunca vas a cambiar

- lo siento. Dijo haciendo una peculiar mueca con la que la enfermera mayor no tuvo más remedio que sonreír

- acompáñame. Voy a presentarte a tu paciente

- mi paciente. Pregunto

- sí. Que no te dijeron. Atenderás un caso especial

- no sabia

- pues ahora ya lo sabes. Dijo dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza con uno de los papeles que tenía en la mano. Ahora vamos. No hay que perder tiempo.

Candy siguió a la mujer haya que llegaron al piso y a la puerta de la habitación indicada. Mary Jane toco una vez la puerta y entro seguida de la rubia que revisaba el expediente de su nuevo paciente. En verdad tendría mucho transijo por hacer.

- buenos días señor.

- buenos días enfermera

- vengo a presentarle a su nueva enfermera. Como ya sabe Lucy no podrá atenderlo más debido a su estado

- Lucy me explico la situación y lo entiendo perfectamente y quisiera pedirle un favor

- ¿cuál?

- que cuando Lucy vuelva al trabajo ella me vuelva a atender. Este comentario hizo que Candy apartara la mirada del expediente. Miro al paciente pero este estaba de espaldas. Candy sintió que la sangre subía hasta sus mejillas y la llenaba de coraje. El tipo ni siquiera la conocía y ya quería cambiarla.

- haré lo que pueda señor. Por lo pronto lo dejo con la enfermera White.


	2. Chapter 2

- enfermera White? Pregunto el paciente

- así es la enfermera... En ese momento entro una enfermera más a la habitación

- Mary Jane necesitamos personal en urgencias. Dijo la joven con el rostro serio.

- encárgate. Dijo Mary Jane a la rubia. Candy salió rápidamente detrás de la otra enfermera

- en seguida volvemos señor Brower.

La mujer salió también tomando rumbo hacia la sala de urgencias. Un camión de carga había chocado contra uno de pasajeros. Había varios heridos y el personal era escaso. Atendieron a niños, mujeres y hombres por igual algunos con fracturas o heridas graves. Después de hora y media todo se calmó y cada miembro volvió a su trabajo.

- Candy, necesito hablar contigo. La llamó Mary Jane después de terminar de revisar a los últimos pacientes del accidente

- dígame.

- acompáñame por favor. Le señaló el camino rumbo a su oficina. Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a la oficina de Mary Jane. Candy no entendía nada, estaba nerviosa, creía que algo malo iba a pasar, que en su primer día de trabajo la iban ya a despedir. Entra por favor.

- Mary Jane sucede algo. Preguntó preocupada

- no lo sé. Respondió seria. Candy, cuál es tu segundo apellido. Preguntó

- Andley, llevo el de la familia que me adoptó.

- entonces eres la hija del Sr. William Albert Andley

- si

- de acuerdo. Dime, te suena familiar el nombre Anthony Brower Andley. Preguntó sacando unos papeles de una gaveta.

- sí, él era mi primo, murió hace mucho tiempo. Pero no entiendo, a qué viene esa pregunta

- ¿muerto? Exclamó asombrada

- sí, cuando éramos unos niños. Respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿está segura de ello?

- ¡claro que sí! Yo… yo estuve ahí cuando sucedió. Dijo antes de que se le quebrara la voz por completo.

- pero, ¿por qué me pregunta eso?

- Candy, ese muchacho no murió

- ¡Qué! Levantó la voz no dando crédito a lo que oía.

- cálmate y escúchame por favor. El joven Anthony Brower Andley no murió y está en este hospital, es… el paciente que debías cuidar.

- ¡no! Eso no puede ser, yo… lo vi caer del caballo que montaba. Se soltó a llorar reviviendo esas imágenes en su mente y esos sentimientos en su corazón.

- ¡cálmate Candice! Déjame explicarte todo. La anciana levantó la voz de manera autoritaria, Candy se sobresaltó e intentó controlar sus sollozos.

- tenemos registros de un paciente llamado Anthony Brower, él perdió la vista al caer de un caballo cuando era un adolescente. Su familia lo trasladó a un hospital en el cual no pudo recuperarse. Movió algunos papeles y se acomodó los lentes para leer…

_El día de ese terrible accidente, después de notar la ausencia de los herederos directos de la familia comenzó una exhausta búsqueda. Sirvientes y familiares iban y venían por todos los alrededores de la mansión._

_Tardaron horas en llegar a la colina donde estaban los jóvenes. Uno de los hombres los reconoció y llamó a su acompañante._

_- ¡creo que vi algo! Gritó guiando a su caballo. Su compañero le dio alcance_

_- ¡son ellos! Dijo el otro apresurando su caballo. Bajaron rápidamente y se encargaron de cargar a cada uno para llevarlos a la casa._

_En la mansión algunos familiares se habían quedado a esperar noticias de los muchachos. La señora Elroy estaba llena de angustia, su sobrino y la nueva integrante de la familia estaban quien sabe dónde corriendo todo tipo de peligros._

_En ese momento entró un hombre alto, de tez blanca y ojos azules. Llenó de furia entró a la sala donde estaban todos._

_- ¡donde está mi hijo!_

_- ¡Vincent! ¿qué hace usted aquí?_

_- Vine por mi hijo, dónde está. Gritó furioso_

_- Señora, los encontraron. Entró un mayordomo a la sala._

_- ¡bendito dios! Dijo juntando sus manos. ¿cómo están?_

_- Mal señora, ambos están inconscientes._

_- ¡llamen a un doctor y llévenlos a sus habitaciones! Ordenó saliendo de la habitación_

_- ¡Elroy! ¿qué ocurre? Preguntó Vincent_

_- Tu hijo esta inconsciente. Dijo con voz fría_

_- ¿qué? La siguió hasta la planta alta de la casa._

_Llevaron a Candy al ala oeste de la casa y Dorothy se encargó de atenderla hasta que un médico llegara. Anthony fue llevado al lado contrario de la casa, su abuela y su padre corrieron a su lado._

_- ¿qué sucedió? Volvió a preguntar el caballero_

_- No lo sé Vincent. Los perdimos durante el evento y comenzaron a buscarlos, llevaban perdidos toda la tarde_

_- ¡no puedo creerlo! Anthony estaba bajo tu responsabilidad cómo pudiste dejar que esto pasara. El señor Brower estaba furioso, maldijo todo lo que pudo y le reprochó una y mil veces a la señora Elroy por su irresponsabilidad. Pasó media hora y ningún doctor aparecía. El capitán estaba nervioso, su hijo no reaccionaba y había perdido mucha sangre. En el momento en que iba a tomar una decisión la puerta se abrió y entró el médico, que por fortuna de unos y desgracia de otros era amigo del capitán._

_- Déjenme a solas, necesito revisarlo._

_- Yo me quedo, es mi hijo._

_- Está bien, pero solo tú y no estorbes. Ordenó el medico comenzando a hacer su trabajo. El doctor lo revisó e hizo todo lo posible para salvar la vida del muchacho, hasta que lo logró._

_- ¿cómo está?_

_- Mal, ha perdido mucha sangre y no puedo decirte con exactitud su estado._

_- ¿se repondrá?_

_- Con los cuidados necesarios sí, pero, es necesario llevarlo a un hospital, aquí no se puede hacer mucho._

_- Haz todo lo que tengas que hacer. De ahora en adelante yo me haré cargo de mi hijo, no dejaré que un Andley se vuelva a acercar a él._

_- ¿qué sucedió Vincent? ¿por qué ese cambio? Preguntó el doctor_

_- Ahora no es momento de hablar, solo encárgate de salvarle la vida a mi hijo._

_- Lo haré. El doctor mandó a su sirviente al pueblo para conseguir un medio para transportar a Anthony._

Mary Jane le explicó a Candy las condiciones de Anthony. Había vivido todos esos años con la incapacidad de ver, pero había tenido una vida tranquila, hasta hacia un par de meses en que había sufrido un accidente más en su casa y lo había dejado nuevamente inconsciente con múltiples heridas.

- Candy, no sé qué haya sucedido, pero los Brower odian a tu familia y no quieren saber nada de ellos.

- Esto es tan confuso, no entiendo nada. Cómo es que nos hicieron creer que él estaba muerto…

_Después de discutir con Elroy, Vincent se llevó a su hijo a un hospital de Chicago sin decirle en cual estaría._

_- No te lo puedes llevar._

_- Es mi hijo y tengo todo el derecho. Fue lo único que dijo y salió de la casa de los Andley jurándose a sí mismo que nadie más le haría daño a su familia._

_Elroy estaba devastada, en minutos había perdido a su nieto. Candy no reaccionaba y Archie y Stear no habían llegado todavía ya que ellos también habían ido a buscar a sus primos._

_- No están por ningún lado. Dijo Archie_

_- Tenemos que encontrarlos. Dijo el mayor, cada vez se alejaron más de las tierras de los Andley, hasta que la obscuridad no les permitió ver nada. Tenemos que detenernos un momento, en la noche no encontraremos nada._

_- Tienes razón… mira… allá. Es una cabaña. Señaló con su mano y como pudieron se dirigieron a la casona y pasaron ahí la noche sin presenciar lo ocurrido en su casa._

_A la mañana siguiente despertaron y rápidamente continuaron buscando hasta que encontraron a uno de los sirvientes que ahora los buscaba a ellos._

_- Señores, la señora Elroy quiere verlos en la mansión._

_- No hemos encontrado a Candy ni a Anthony_

_- A ellos los encontramos en la tarde. Dijo el hombre_

_- ¿qué? ¿por qué nadie nos dijo nada?_

_- Porque ustedes tomaron camino por su cuenta._

_- ¿cómo estás?_

_- No sabemos, la señora Elroy nos mandó a buscarlos, quiere hablar con ustedes. Stear y Archie cabalgaron a toda prisa hasta llegar a la casa, bajaron de inmediato y fueron a encontrarse con su tía que estaba en la biblioteca hecha un mar de lágrimas._

_- Abuela, ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Stear serio_

_- Anthony… Anthony… murió_

_- ¡no! Dijeron ambos sin creerlo_

_- No puede ser. Dónde está. Preguntó Archie. En su habitación verdad. Dijo él tomando camino a la planta alta._

_- No está aquí. Dijo la anciana_

_- Y Candy._

_- En su habitación, ella está bien. Dijo seria. Vayan a verla. Ambos chicos con paso un poco torpe hicieron lo que la mujer les decía ya que ellos también querían hacerlo. Dejaron a la mujer sola con la mirada perdida y una hoja arrugada entre las manos._

_**Anthony ha muerto, por tu culpa Elroy y es algo que nunca voy a perdonarte. Ahora tienes en tu conciencia la muerte de mi esposa y de mi hijo, al que tanto presumías de amar y de dar la vida por él.**_

_**Te daré un último gusto, será enterrado aquí en Lakewood al lado de su madre, ahora los dos están en paz y lejos de toda la maldad y crueldad de tu familia.**_

_**Vincent Brower.**_

* * *

_**Hola chicas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero me sigan acompañando en esta nueva historia. Les advierto que es el primer fic en el que "revivo" a Anthony así que esta historia puede tomar giros inesperados. Espero sus comentarios.**_

_**GRACIAS A:**_

_*** Llayi, hola muchas gracias por leer el primer capitulo, espero sigas con esta historia.**_

_*** Lucero, hola muchas gracias por leer espero saber tu opinion de este capitulo.**_

_*** Val ros, hola! creo que te gusta Anthony vdd? qué bueno, espero sigas con esta historia, porque me he dado cuenta que Anthony tiene pocas fans en comparacion de Terry y eso no me gusta mucho jeje un saludo**_

_*** Lore de Brower, hola! muchas gracias por haber leido el capitulo aun sin haber visto mi mensaje, :) es ciego porque quise cambiar un poco de lo que leemos a veces eso de que se pierde de vivir no me gusta mucho para este muchacho tan lindo, espero te guste la histoira.**_

_*** Wendy, hola, espero siga emocionante la historia y que te guste un saludo**_

_*** Carmen, hola muchas gracias por tu apoyo envdd sigo sin palabras ante lo que me dijiste, :) muchisimas gracias espero sigas leyendo.**_

_*** Luna, hola que milagro! gracias por leer esta historia a ver que te parece el rumbo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

- Candy. El señor y el joven Brower no quieren saber nada de su familia por lo que no vas a poder atenderlo. Dijo con voz seria y fría.

-¡No! Por favor. No sé los motivos que tengan para odiar a los Andley pero por favor déjeme estar cerca de él

- no puedo hacer eso. Si el padre del

Joven se entera sería capaz de cerrar el hospital.

- no podría hacer eso.

- por desgracia sí. El señor Brower tiene el poder suficiente, casi tanto como el de tu familia. Aclaró la anciana enfermera.

- por favor Mary Jane, déjeme estar cerca de Anthony. Él... Él no sabrá quién soy yo. Al decir esto la voz casi se le quebró. Anthony no sabrá que una Andley está a su lado.

- no puedo hacer eso. Entiende repitió desesperada

- deme una oportunidad. Si los Brower nos odian es por algo y tengo que saber el motivo y por qué nos dijeron que estaba muerto.

Candy suplicó por mucho tiempo, le contó a si maestra todo lo que había vivido al lado de Anthony, sobre el accidente y su supuesta muerte.

- solo unos días y si no logro nada lo dejaré en paz.

La mujer de piedra, Mary Jane se conmovió ante todo lo que dijo Candy y aunque sabía que lo que iba a hacer no le dejaría nada bueno...

- solo unos días. Dijo dando un profundo suspiro.

- gracias Mary Jane. Gracias. Expresó limpiándose las lágrimas.

- solo recuerda que no le dirás tu nombre

- no lo haré y de ahora en adelante seré... Pensó por unos segundos. Rosalie White

- muy bien enfermera Rosalie la llevaré a su lugar de trabajo.

- gracias. Dijo Candy abrazando a la mujer.

Regresaron a la habitación y encontraron a Anthony sentado en la cama con unos dados en la mano que Lucy le había regalado para calmar sus nervios.

- señor Brower, aquí está su nueva enfermera. La señorita Rosalie White. Anthony hizo un movimiento identificando el sonido.

- buenas tardes. Saludó la enfermera con su alegre voz de siempre.

- buenas tardes. Respondió algo incómodo.

- los dejo. Mary Jane salió de la habitación nerviosa sin saber si lo que había hecho estaba bien o mal.

- mi nombre es Rosalie White y seré si enfermera. Reafirmó Candy

- eso ya me quedó claro. Candy se quedó fría ante la seriedad del joven que más de una vez vio sonreír u escuchado su pasiva y tranquilizante voz.

- también quiero decirle que haré lo mejor que pueda mi trabajo para que se recupere pronto. Continuó con optimismo

- lo dudo, pero está bien. Ya veremos eso.

- ¿Puedo comenzar con mi trabajo? Preguntó sintiendo un poco de desesperación. Anthony se encogió de hombros y la enfermera se acercó a tomar su presión.

-¿Qué pasó hace un rato? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto en urgencias? Preguntó Anthony con voz menos cortante y fría.

- hubo un choque entre un camión de pasajeros y uno de carga.

- ¿Muy grave?

- sí, hubo muchos heridos.

-¿Hubo muertos?

- uno; por desgracia no alcanzó a llegar al hospital y murió instantáneamente. Anthony hizo una mueca demostrando pena por la muerte del desconocido y ante esto Candy se sintió un poco aliviada al notar que el corazón de Anthony seguía siendo el mismo.

- su presión está bien. Le gustaría estirar in poco las piernas. Preguntó con su feliz voz

- no. Fue la tajante respuesta

- un poco de ejercicio no estaría mal

- dije que no

- está bien. Entonces vuelvo en in rato. Dijo caminando hacia la puerta

- espere. Dijo Anthony y la enfermera se detuvo en seco. ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?

- Rosalie

- muy bien Rosalie. Puede por favor abrir la ventana.

- en seguida. Dijo haciendo lo que le pedían. ¿Mejor?

- si gracias.

Anthony desde su habitación tomó un Rosario y comenzó a rezar por los heridos del accidente, por que pronto recuperara la vista que aunque había vivido casi toda su vida de esa manera no perdía las esperanzas y por alguna razón había crecido más el deseo de volver a ver a su padre, sus rosas y la fotografía de su madre. Su madre, víctima de la maldad y ambición de los Andley.

Candy salió del cuarto con emociones y sentimientos encontrados. Estaba feliz y confundida ante lo que había pasado minutos antes. Se había enterado que Anthony, su Anthony el joven por el que lloró tantos días y tantas noches estaba vivo y eso era una maravillosa noticia ya que en más de una ocasión había soñado con que eso sucediera. Pero también se sentía engañada, porqué si Anthony estuvo vivo en todo ese tiempo habían creado esa gran mentira de que había perdido la vida en el accidente y una pregunta asaltó su mente. ¿Albert lo sabría?

Albert había viajado a Escocia, tenía poco tiempo que se había presentado ante la sociedad y era momento que no solo la gente del continente Americano lo conociera, debía presentarse en Inglaterra, Escocia, Francia e Italia donde su familia tenía negocios.

Su primera parada fue Escocia, donde era de suma importancia su presencia, estuvo ahí unos días conociendo las propiedades y los negocios con asesoría de George y otros asistentes.

Una tarde, después de dar un paseo por los terrenos se encerró en el despacho de la mansión que años atrás la señora Elroy había mandado a construir. En las paredes estaban las pinturas de los últimos miembros de la familia Andley; sus padres, una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio como el de él y su hermana, ojos azules que transmitían esa paz que solo él, hasta donde todos sabían conservaba. Su padre, era un hombre elegante, rubio también. Al lado de esa pintura estaba la de Rosemary, su querida hermana, estaba sentada en la banca de un jardín lleno de rosas de varios colores, sin duda era una dama elegante, fina y bondadosa. Junto a esa imagen había un hueco, un hueco que debería estar ocupando la fotografía de Albert, pero debido al anonimato de todos esos años había sido riesgoso mostrar la imagen del joven líder de la familia. Después venía la imagen de un par de jóvenes, ambos de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, Stear y Archie eran los siguientes en aparecer y junto a ellos una foto de los padres de estos y justo en frente del escritorio se encontraba la imagen de un joven, casi un niño de cabello rubio y esos ojos azules que trasmitían esa paz creída extinta. La imagen de Anthony, en el mismo jardín que su madre estaba frente a los ojos de Albert.

- Qué diferentes habrían sido las cosas si estuvieras aquí. Murmuró Albert con un dejo de melancolía y tristeza. No me imagino como está tu padre, hace tantos años que no lo veo, mucho antes de que tú partieras. La última vez fue… cuando Rosemary fue sepultada y después de eso no supe más de él, ni de ti.

- Albert, ya todo está listo para partir a Londres. Dijo George entrando al despacho.

- Ya voy. Dijo algo distraído dando una última mirada a los retratos familiares.

Esto había ocurrido tan solo un día antes de que Candy se llevara la sorpresa de su vida, Anthony estaba vivo. El primer día de trabajo transcurrió sin ningún problema, como Candy había dicho un par de horas después había regresado a la recamara de su paciente con una bandeja con comida. Casi en silencio Anthony terminó con sus alimentos.

- ¿lleva mucho tiempo aquí? Preguntó la enfermera

- Dos meses. Respondió serio y un poco desesperado ante la quinta o sexta pregunta de su nueva enfermera

- ¿por qué llegó aquí?

- Un accidente. Respondió de la misma manera. La verdad era que Candy se estaba riendo, sabía hacer preguntas y utilizar un tono especial para desesperar a la gente y no es que quisiera hacer enojar a Anthony, sino que necesitaba comenzar a ganarse su confianza ya que si no lograba nada Mary Jane la cambiaría de puesto.

- Ya veo. Dijo seria. ¿me puedo llevar la charola?

- Sí. Respondió Anthony colocando la servilleta sobre la charola. Y le agradecería que no preguntara tantas cosas sobre mí, es más si pudiera no hablar sería perfecto.

- Lo intentaré señor, aunque no le prometo nada, suelo hablar demasiado. Anthony resopló e ignoró el comentario. Me retiro. Dicho esto Candy salió de la habitación dejando a Anthony pensativo.

- No sé por qué me recuerda a Candy, me pregunto que habrá sido de ella. Tal vez esté casada y se haya olvidado ya de todos los Andley y de mí. Pensó con tristeza. A pesar de todos estos años no puedo creer lo que se haya ido, solo así, no puedo creer que haya abandonado a su familia, aunque creo que fue lo mejor, sino quien sabe que cosas le pudieron haber hecho todos ellos.

El viaje a Londres fue prácticamente corto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Albert y su mano derecha George ya estaban instalados en un hotel de la ciudad. Albert dejó sus cosas sobre una mesa de la habitación y se asomó por la ventana, esa ciudad le traía tan buenos recuerdos.

- No te desaparezcas mucho tiempo. Interrumpió George sus pensamientos

- ¿qué?

- Sé que quieres salir y andar por esos lugares que tanto te gustan de Londres, solo te pido que no tardes mucho, a las ocho tienes una reunión con un socio

- No tardaré. Dijo Albert sonriendo como un niño que ha recibido permiso para salir a jugar, tomo su chamarra y bajó a las calles de Londres que aun conocía perfectamente. Caminó por media hora sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegó a una zona residencial que si bien nunca había visitado conocía perfectamente la dirección. Sin dudar mucho tocó el timbre de una elegante mansión que estaba a mitad de la cuadra e instantes después un mayordomo aparecía para abrirle las puertas.

- ¿qué desea señor'

- Busco al capitán Brower. Respondió con firmeza

- Lo siento pero el señor no está en estos momentos en la ciudad, quién lo busca. Preguntó

- ¿A dónde fue esta vez?

- El señor está con su hijo en América desde hace seis meses.

- ¿su hijo? Preguntó

- Sí, el señor Anthony lo acompaña en su viaje

- Esteban, quien es este señor. Preguntó un joven de la misma edad que Candy, cabello castaño y ojos color café que había aparecido por el jardín.

- Buscan al capitán Brower, joven. Respondió el mayordomo

- Dile que pase y deje su recado.

- Señor si gusta pasar y decirme que se le ofrece yo me comunicaré con el capitán inmediatamente, señor… señor. Habló el mayordomo intentando volver al desconocido a la realidad

- Yo… yo, volveré después, gracias. Dijo Albert dando media vuelta para seguir su camino

- ¡su nombre por favor! Casi gritó Esteban, pero fue tarde ya que Albert había abordado al primer taxi que había encontrado.

- ¿conocías a ese hombre? Se acercó el joven

- No señor, nunca lo había visto

- Qué raro, papá casi nunca recibe visitas.

- Tal vez sea un viejo amigo. Fue la idea del mayordomo

- Sí, puede ser, si regresa lo sabremos, ahora ven y ayúdame con el jardín que si no queda perfecto Anthony me mandará una carta diciéndome hasta de lo que puedo morir.

- Ya voy señor. Sonrió el mayordomo siguiendo al joven Joseph Brower, el hijo menor de la familia del capitán Brower

"el señor Anthony lo acompaña en su viaje" esas palabras quedaron resonando en la mente de Albert. "debe haber un error y el mayordomo se confundió, tal vez me dio otro nombre porque… no sé, tal vez Vincent volvió a casarse y tiene un hijo, pero no, no puede llamarse Anthony igual que mi sobrino, no" pensaba mientras el coche lo llevaba de regreso al hotel.

* * *

Hola, sé que este capitulo es corto pero prometo que de ahora en adelante serán más largos y seran publicados con mas continuidad.

**GRACIAS A:**

* val rod, hola, que bueno que leyeras esta historia, actualizaré mas rápido

¨* lucero, hola, gracias por leer que bueno q te gustara la historia y apenas llevo dos caps. pero espero q me sigas acompañando,

* luna, muchas gracias por tus palabras, Anthony si recuperará la vista, pero eso tardara un poco, o tal vez mucho jeje, espero sigas leyendo este fic (disculpa q me haya confundido, no volverá a pasar)

* Kimberly Brower, hola, a mo tambien me gusta Anthony, fue el primero que me gustó aunque no lo parezca por como lo tengo pero en vdd me gusta :)

* Carmen, hola! cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti eh, me tienes preocupada, gracias por tus palbras, Terry vs Anthony, ya veremos, hasta ahorita no tengo nada planeado. espero q estes bien

* Flor, hola, no los voy a separarm aunque la cosa si va a estar algo dificil, pero al final espero se queden juntos, un saludote

* wendy, hola que bueno q te gusten las otras historias, espero esta no sea la exceocion

* luna2, hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras, no eres fastidiosa a mi encanta leer reviews jeje gracias por tu apoyo. (y disculpa la confusión de nombres, y en vdd me da gusto saber q tu nombre de aqui es por mi, en verdad no sabes lo feliz q me hace)


	4. Chapter 4

_Lo que daría por escuchar otra vez su risa. Por escuchar el tono de su voz tan tranquilo y dulce. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo escuché. La primera vez que oí esa risa que me contagió y aunque fueron unos instantes aun no olvido cada gesto y mueca que hizo al verme._

Candy estaba en su descanso que aprovechó para ir a comer algo a la cafetería. Apenas llevaba una semana trabajando con Anthony y ya había notado todos sus cambios. Por desgracia ya no era aquel chico dulce del que ella aun siendo una niña se enamoró.

Anthony era un muchacho serio un poco frío y hasta distante pero Candy no perdía la esperanza de recuperar al verdadero Anthony y derribar el muro que éste nuevo tenía a causa de un odio que ella misma desconocía.

Terminó su descanso y regresó a la habitación de Anthony para el habitual chequeo. Cuando llegó a la puerta encontró al doctor que le atendía y entraron juntos.

- solo vine a informarle que en una semana será dado de alta. Dijo el médico. Candy se quedó paralizada al escuchar esto. Su recuperación ha sido rápida en estos últimos días y no habrá ningún problema en que regrese a su casa con su familia.

- muchas gracias por la buena noticia doctor. Agradeció sinceramente el paciente. Y... Dr. Lo de mí vista... Hay alguna nueva esperanza. Preguntó después de unos segundos

- como su médico es mi deber decirle la verdad. Hizo una pausa para tomar aire. Aun no podemos hacer nada. La pérdida de su vista fue a causa del accidente que sufrió. Lo recibió su cabeza y por lo tanto su cerebro y éste es todavía un misterio por así decirlo para saber cómo reacciona.

- eso es un no. Dijo Anthony cabizbajo

- pero como un hombre de fe solo le puedo decir que crea en los milagros.

- gracias doctor. Sonrió Anthony aun triste. ¿Ya avisó a mi padre? Preguntó después

- sí. Se lo comuniqué hoy por la mañana y dijo que vendrá lo más rápido posible

-¿Hoy?

- por lo que me dijo sí.

- de acuerdo. Hizo una pausa pensativo. Doctor… Aun son necesarios los calmantes que me ponen a cada hora. Preguntó algo fatigado

- no. De hecho esta fue la última dosis. Enfermera por favor encárguese de eso. Ordenó el médico

- ¡Rosalie está aquí! Exclamó Anthony sorprendido

- sí señor. Dijo la enfermera

- no la oí entrar. Sonrió y Candy hizo lo mismo aunque Anthony no lo viera.

- lo dejo en buenas manos. Vendré por la noche a revisarlo. Dijo el médico saliendo.

- Rosalie. La llamó Anthony

- dígame

- quiero... Suspiró. En primer lugar agradecerle por su trabajo de todos estos días y en segunda... Disculparme por como la trate cuando se presentó

Candy hizo una gran seña de sorpresa y contemplo el rostro de Anthony.

- disculpas aceptadas. Dijo después de unos segundos de silencio. Entiendo perfectamente que el cambio lo molestó. Usted ya estaba acostumbrado a la anterior enfermera y...

- no fue por eso. La interrumpió Anthony. Es solo que cuando usted llegó con todo ese optimismo y alegría. Dudó un momento en si continuaba o no. Me molestó su actitud. Dijo al fin

- no entiendo. ¿Por qué? Preguntó Candy

-llámeme loco si quiere pero su actitud me recordó a alguien a quien quise mucho. Era una chica llena de vida y esperanza. Ella hizo de mi vida una más feliz. La sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro cambio por una llena de pesar.

En ese momento un mar de sensaciones atacaron a Candy. ¿Sería tal vez ella esa persona? -¿Cómo se llama ella? Se arriesgó a cuestionar

- no importa el nombre. Sonrió con pesar y cambió el rumbo de la conversación. Solo quería decirle eso. Que me disculpara por mi tonta actitud y que espero que cuando yo me vaya usted siga haciendo tan bien su trabajo con sus otros pacientes y Rosalie... Nunca cambie. Lo digo en serio.

Candy estaba al borde de las lágrimas y a punto de decirle a Anthony quien era ella. Estaba a punto de decirle que ella era Candy. La chica llorona a la que él consoló más de una vez. Que ella era la chica de la que le había hablado.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que ella nunca lo había olvidado. Que no había día o noche que ella no lo recordara y se culpara de su supuesta muerte.

Dio un paso hacia la cama a punto de tocarlo cuando la puerta se abrió y ella volteó a ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Anthony! Exclamó el recién llegado. Un hombre alto, fuerte. Con algunas canas en el cabello y un rostro que demostraba todo el cariño que sentía por su hijo

-¡Papá! Dijo Anthony esbozando una gran sonrisa.

El caballero se acercó y abrazo a su hijo con tanta fuerza que casi lo deja sin aliento de no ser porque Anthony pidió un poco de espacio.

- perdona hijo. Es que estoy tan emocionado que no he tenido cuidado. Se disculpó

- descuida papá. Yo también estoy emocionado. El doctor acaba de decirme que me dará de alta muy pronto.

- si hijo y volveremos a casa.

-¿Cómo está John? Preguntó

- está bien esperando a que lleguemos.

- creo que tendrá que esperar un poco más. Inglaterra no está a quince minutos de Chicago.

-¡Inglaterra! Exclamó Candy sorprendida metiéndose en la conversación

- así es Rosalie yo vivo en Inglaterra con mi padre y mi hermano. Aclaró el muchacho. Papá déjame presentarte a Rosalie. Ella ha sido mi enfermera en los últimos días

- mucho gusto señorita. Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi hijo. Sinceramente lo veo mejor que otras veces. Antes estaba pálido y ahora mírelo. Sonrió y señaló a su hijo que efectivamente había recuperado el color de natural de su rostro.

- un placer conocerlo señor Brower. Su hijo es un muy buen paciente. Dijo la enfermera y Anthony se asombró. Después de lo grosero que había sido decía que era un buen paciente. Sin duda se parecía mucho a ella. A ella, dónde estaría ella. Sería feliz.

- sin duda alguna. Sonrió el padre

- los dejo a solas. Dijo la enfermera. Con permiso. Y salió de la habitación. Linda joven. Afirmó el capitán cuando estuvieron solos

-¿Cómo es? Pregunto Anthony. Físicamente.

- pues no muy alta, delgada pero se nota que es fuerte. Tiene cabello Rubio y... No se Anthony. No la vi bien.

- bueno, gracias... Por nada. Le reprochó su vaga descripción de la enfermera pero ahora al menos podría imaginar cómo era.

-¿Te gusta? Cuestiono su padre

-¡Claro que no! Dios, ella es mi enfermera. Cómo podría gustarme. Negó en repetidas ocasiones la cabeza intentando convencer a su padre y tal vez a él.

- si bueno, lo que digas hijo. Ahora regresó, iré a ver todo lo necesario para que te puedas ir. El padre se levantó de la silla que había tomado y le dio a Anthony una palmada en el hombro.

- papá… Anthony lo detuvo. ¿Has sabido algo de ellos?

- ¿quiénes?

- los Andley.

- no Anthony, y es mejor así. El señor Brower salió muy serio de la habitación dejando a su hijo recordando muchas cosas desde el día en que había despertado de ese accidente…

Después de una semana Anthony comenzó a tener reacciones. Una tarde mientras una enfermera lo revisaba comenzó a moverse entre las sábanas de la cama.

- ¿qué pasó? Fue lo primero que se preguntó tocándose la cabeza aun sin abrir los ojos

- No se inquiete joven. Lo calmó la enfermera haciendo su trabajo. En ese preciso momento entraron el médico y el padre del muchacho

- ¡Anthony! Exclamó su padre aliviado por ver a su hijo consciente. Él y el doctor se acercaron.

- ¿cómo te sientes muchacho? Preguntó el médico comenzando a revisar sus signos vitales.

Anthony entonces abrió los ojos, creyó que iba a ver a su padre que sorpresivamente estaba ahí, hasta donde Anthony recordaba su padre estaba de viaje. Abrió los ojos, pero… no había nada. Nada que pudiera distinguir, solo obscuridad. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, el resultado fue, nada. Se frotó los ojos, agitó la cabeza creyendo que era un mal sueño pero nada sucedía. Si era un sueño era uno muy extraño ya que no podía despertar y si era la realidad qué pasaba con su vista.

- ¡papá! ¡no puedo ver! Dijo angustiado

- ¿qué? Exclamó el capitán acercándose al igual que el doctor. El ultimo tomó la cabeza del paciente entre sus manos y revisó sus pupilas.

- ¿qué pasa? Preguntó su padre angustiado. ¡responde!

- La caída fue muy fuerte, es un milagro que esté vivo. Fue lo único que pudo decir. Vincent, tu hijo perdió la vista a causa del golpe en la cabeza.

Dos personas escucharon eso y ambas sintieron que iban a caer a un abismo. El padre negaba bruscamente con la cabeza, negándose a creer el diagnostico. El hijo quería entender que había sucedido, si él estaba ciego entonces…

- ¿dónde está Candy? Preguntó exaltado a punto de levantarse de la cama de no ser porque fue detenido por el doctor. ¡Candy! ¿está bien?

- Calma hijo, calma

- Papá, dónde está ella, dónde están todos

- Tienes que tranquilizarte o tendré que aplicarte un sedante. Intervino el doctor

- Escúchalo Anthony, tranquilízate. Con mucho esfuerzo, Anthony hizo lo que le pedían y contuvo sus impulsos de querer salir y buscar como le fuera posible a Candy. Después de revisarlo la enfermera y el médico salieron dejando solos a padre e hijo

- Papá, dime por favor qué pasó. Suplicó intentando no quedarse dormido

- Caíste del caballo que montabas y te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza, de no ser porque el doctor actúo rápido… se le quebró la voz y no pudo continuar

- Estaría muerto, finalizó Anthony. ¿Qué pasó con Candy? ¿ella está bien? Preguntó temiendo lo peor

- No lo sé hijo, en cuanto estuviste estable te saqué de la casa de los Andley, no sé de quién me hablas

- Candy papá, la chica que iba conmigo, ella estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo durante la cacería, ella… espera, por qué me sacaste de la casa. Dónde está la abuela, dónde están mis primos. Comenzó a alterarse y sus manos a temblar

- Cálmate Anthony, te voy a explicar todo, pero primero debes descansar. Y yo, buscaré una manera de que recuperes la vista. El señor Brower abrazó a su hijo y este se aferró a los brazos de su padre y sin poder evitarlo más las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Estarás bien hijo, no te preocupes. Besó su frente y esperó a que se durmiera.

La siguiente cosa que Anthony recordaba era a su padre diciéndole cosas terribles sobre la familia Andley y cómo habían destruido la vida de su madre.

- Entonces… mamá no estaba enferma. Dijo entre lágrimas. Ellos… ellos la mataron… pero, por qué… por qué si ella era parte de esa familia… por qué

- No lo sé Anthony, lo único que sé es que tú no debes estar cerca de ellos, de ningún Andley ¿me entiendes?

- ¿y Candy?

- Ella ya no debe preocuparte, ninguno de ellos

- Pero papá, ella no… ella fue adoptada… y si le hicieron eso a mi madre qué le podrán hacer a ella. Papá búscala y aléjala de ellos por favor. Suplicó el joven

- No Anthony, no lo haré. Sentenció serio. Lo único que haré será mantenerte alejado de esa familia

- Pero papá…

- Pero nada, olvídate ya de ellos.

- ¿qué harás para alejarme de mi familia? Preguntó con rabia al no poder ayudar a Candy

- Anthony, entiende que ellos son malos y que te pueden hacer mucho daño por favor, olvida que son tu familia ya que ellos no conocen el significado de esa palabra.

- ¿qué harás? Volvió a preguntar sin querer escuchar las últimas palabras

- Nos iremos lejos y ninguno de ellos podrá encontrarte

- Papá… ¿estás seguro de todo lo que me has dicho de ellos? ¿Quién te dijo todo eso? ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Alguien que los conoce bien me lo ha dicho todo

- ¿Quién?

- No importa quién.

Una semana pasó y Anthony aún se negaba a creer lo que le había dicho su padre. Estaba ya en una casa de la ciudad con una enfermera para atenderlo y su padre que intentaba no alejarse de su hijo. Solo una mañana lo hizo y fue antes de que Anthony despertara. Fue esa mañana en que había ido a recoger a John de la estación de trenes.

- ¡tío! El muchacho corrió a abrazarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- John. Dijo recibiéndolo con los ojos abiertos. ¿estás bien? El muchacho asintió separándose de él.

- Los perdí a los dos a mi papá y a mi mamá.

- Calma John, me tienes a mí ahora, no dejaré que nada te pase, se lo prometí a mi hermano cuando tú naciste y a tu madre cuando tu padre murió. Ven aquí. Lo abrazó de nuevo y regresó con el chico a la casa en que Anthony, ya despierto se preguntaba dónde se había metido su padre.

- Debo saber de Candy, debo al menos advertirle que se aleje de ellos, que regrese al Hogar de Pony. Pensaba mientras desayunaba. Pero, cómo hacerlo sin que mi padre lo sepa, cómo.

- Buenos días Anthony. Saludó su padre con alegre voz, una voz que utilizaba ya muy frecuentemente

- Buenos días papá. ¿Dónde estabas?

- Fui a la estación de trenes de la ciudad a recoger a alguien

- ¿a quién? Preguntó extrañado

- A tu hermano.

- ¿mi qué? Exclamó confundido

- Ven aquí John- llamó al muchacho de la misma edad que su hijo. John, él es mi hijo Anthony, tu primo, tu hermano desde ahora. John se acercó a su tío con un poco de temor y timidez.

- Papá no entiendo nada. Dijo Anthony

- Anthony recuerdas a tu tío Brian. Preguntó y él solo asintió. ¿recuerdas que murió hace algunos años y que tenía un hijo de la misma edad que tú? Anthony volvió a asentir. Bueno, pues, lamentablemente su esposa murió hace unos meses también y tú y yo somos lo único que John tiene.

- Entiendo. Dijo Anthony moviendo la cabeza en señal afirmativa. ¿John? Lo llamó y el muchacho se sorprendió al notar que su primo era ciego. Lamento mucho lo que le pasó a tus padres pero nos tienes a mi padre y a mí que aunque yo sé que no es lo mismo somos tu familia y estaremos contigo siempre. Anthony se levantó de su lugar y dio algunos pasos con las manos en frente pasa saber si no había nada estorbándole. Su padre tomó a John de la mano y se acercaron a Anthony que primero abrazó a su padre y éste a John. Éste último lloró lo que no había podido llorar en todo esos días en que estuvo esperando saber qué iba a pasar con él después de quedarse solo ya que con la muerte de su madre había estado en casa de unos amigos de su familia pero eso no era suficiente, él debía estar con su verdadera familia que después de unos días de intentar e intentar habían localizado al señor Brower y éste había arreglado tomar la tutela de su sobrino John. En ese abrazo John encontró consuelo y una familia que como Anthony había dicho estaría con él siempre.

La semana que vino a esa fue para hacer los trámites correspondientes para que tanto Anthony cono John pudieran viajar. En esos días los dos muchachos que tenían el dolor de la perdida en común habían hecho una estrecha relación y de un momento a otro decidieron llamarse y tratarse como hermanos, y como hermanos que ya eran John no tuvo más opción que llamar a su tío papá.

- John, necesito un favor. Le dijo Anthony una vez que estuvieron solos después de la partida del capitán

- ¿qué pasa Anthony?

- Necesito que vayas a ver a unas personas, pero mi padre no debe saber que fuiste

- Muy bien, a dónde debo ir. Preguntó extrañado por la encomienda. Anthony le explicó cómo llegar a Lakewood y a la casa a la que debía llegar. ¿crees que me dé tiempo de regresar antes que el capitán? Lo llamó como también solía hacerlo

- Sí, él no llegara hasta eso de las diez de la noche, tiene que ver no sé qué tantas cosas para el viaje a Inglaterra

- Está bien. Y por quien dices que debo preguntar

- Por la señorita Candice White Andley, si la ves dile que debe alejarse de los Andley por su propia seguridad, no le digas que te envió yo

- ¿y si me pregunta?

- Tienes razón, ella es una chica lista y lo hará… dile que eres un amigo que… que Albert envió. Sonrió al recordar el nombre del misterioso amigo de Candy

- Que Albert me envió, de acuerdo. Entonces me voy. Se despidió John

- Solo a ella le puedes decir eso, si alguien más te pregunta o si no la encuentras no digas nada. Especificó Anthony

- Descuida solo se lo diré a ella.

John salió de la casa son ser visto por las pocas personas que trabajaban en la casa. El chofer estaba con el señor Brower, las sirvientas en la cocina y la enfermera de Anthony estaba arreglando sus cosas para marcharse ese mismo día.

Las horas que vinieron fueron de suma importancia para Anthony, pero también de angustia al pensar en cómo estaría Candy y en cómo estaría llevando su desaparición ya que Anthony no sabía que toda la familia Andley lo creía muerto.

- buen día, disculpe, la señorita Candice White Andley. Preguntó John cuando llegó a la casa que Anthony le describió a la perfección. Pero preguntó a la persona menos indicada, una jovencita pelirroja

- ella ya no está aquí y ya no es una Andley, la cobarde huyó como sabe que es la responsable de la muerte de Anthony prefirió irse de una buena vez y fue mucho mejor y dejará de traer desgracias a esta familia

- de acuerdo… dijo John con el ceño fruncido creyendo que la joven era muy dramática. Gracias. Se despidió y dio media vuelta

- ¡espera! ¿Quién eres? Preguntó Eliza después de su monologo y ver que no había causado nada en el desconocido muchacho

- Nadie. Dijo este siguiendo su camino de regreso a Anthony.

John llegó corriendo a la casa pensando que estaba muerto y que su padre le daría un buen regaño por salir de la casa.

-¿qué pasó? ¿La viste? Preguntó Anthony al escuchar como su puerta se abría y cerraba con brusquedad

-no, no la vi pero una muchacha, algo extraña me dijo que ella se había ido y que ya no era de la familia o algo así

-¿seguro?

-sí, bueno eso fue lo que me dijo

-¿cómo era la persona que te dijo eso?

-pues pelirroja, con cabello largo como rizado pero no natural. Estaba en la puerta de la casa, creo que iba de salida.

-¿altanera? Sugirió Anthony

-con exageración. Repuso John

-era Eliza son duda, pero ella siempre sabe lo que pasa con Candy aunque no quiera así que lo que dijo es verdad. Murmuró Anthony

-¿qué tanto dices? Preguntó John

-nada yo me entiendo. Gracias John, no sé cómo agradecerte lo que hoy has hecho

-descuida, para eso somos los hermanos. Le sonrió y Anthony recordó a sus otros hermanos, Stear y Archie.

* * *

_Hola, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, espero me puedan decir que tal les va pareciendo ya que es el primer fic que escribo de este tipo y me gustaria saber sus piniones._

**GRACIAS A:**

Val rod, hola gracias por comentar y por tus lindas palabras, me alegra que te gusten mis historias, espero te agrde este otro capitulo.

Magnolia A, hola muchas gracias por leer este fic, y que bueno q te gustara, agradezco tu apoyo y que sigas leyendo esta historia. muchas gracias

Galaxylam84, hola quien crees q sea el malo de esta historia? seré el papá de Anthony... muchas gracias por leer espero saber su opinion sobre este capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

-doctor ¿qué opina de lo que le propongo?- preguntó el capitán al médico después de varios segundos

-¿está seguro que quiere hacer esto señor? ¿Pagar una enfermera que trabaja en otro continente para que se encargue del cuidado de su hijo cuando en Inglaterra hay también enfermeras?

-no se trata de la profesión o la preparación si a eso se refiere, es algo más…psicológico. Nunca había visto a mi hijo tan entusiasmado y lleno de vida como en estos días. La presencia de esa señorita le hace bien a mi hijo y confió en que ella lo ayudara cuando el doctor Paxton comience a hacer su trabajo. Usted me acaba de decir que es un buen médico y que su enfermera es de las mejores también- contestó el capitán

-muy bien señor Brower, pero creo que esto también debe hablarlo con la señorita White, ella tiene familia a la que debe informar sobre sus decisiones, amigos, todo lo tiene aquí

-estoy de acuerdo con eso. Por qué no la llama en este momento y le preguntamos- el medico así lo hizo y minutos después Candy entraba al consultorio del doctor donde estaba también el padre de Anthony

-¿me llamaba?- preguntó nerviosa ante la presencia del capitán. "me descubrieron" pensaba mientras ambos giraban para verla

-si enfermera, lo que sucede es que el señor Brower tiene algo que preguntarle-dijo el medico

-lo escucho- dijo controlando sus nervios

-¿le interesa ir conmigo y con mi hijo a Inglaterra para que lo siga ayudando con su recuperación?- preguntó…

Cuando le pidieron a Candy que los acompañara a Londres para que se encargara de cuidar a Anthony el tiempo que fuera necesario, ella no lo dudó e inmediatamente aceptó. Llena de emoción fue a agradecerle a Mary Jane la gran ayuda que había recibido por parte de la anciana mujer, ya que si ella no le hubiera dicho todo y no le hubiera dado la oportunidad de estar al lado del joven Brower ella no estaría a punto de irse con él para estar a su lado.

-vamos Torpe, deja de agradecerme y vete ya- dijo seria la mujer cuando se despedían

-nunca dejaré de hacerlo- respondió Candy al momento de darle un abrazo a la mujer- no tengo con qué pagárselo

-descubre la verdad y se muy feliz- fue el consejo de la mujer a la joven.

_Querido Albert._

_No sé hasta cuándo recibas esta carta pero es seguro que en el momento en que la leas yo estaré lejos._

_No te preocupes que no estoy huyendo de nada ni de nadie. Viajaré a Inglaterra donde me han ofrecido un buen trabajo y es una gran oportunidad para mí. Tengo algo que hacer en Inglaterra, y, si tengo éxito pronto te veré y podré darte una gran noticia._

_En cuanto llegue y me instale en el lugar donde viviré te escribiré._

_Te quiere_

_Candy._

Esta era la nota que más había convencido a Candy después de escribir tantas más. No quería decirle a Albert que había encontrado a Anthony vivo y mucho menos que estaba ciego y que odiaba a su familia. Primero tenía que saber por qué Anthony sentía todo eso y si había una manera de cambiarlo y ayudarlo a recuperar la vista.

Candy iría a Londres con él para ayudarlo en su recuperación, esta había sido la idea del capitán Brower, quien notó el gran avance que su hijo sufrió en un par de semanas. Claro que esa idea fue apoyada por el medico de Anthony que sabía que Candy o Rosalie como la llamaba el paciente lo ayudaría en su mejora sino física, emocional.

Al día siguiente los caballeros Brower y Candy se trasladaron a Nueva York para tomar el barco que los llevaría a Inglaterra.

Candy estaba feliz, llena de vida y energía pero con esfuerzo sobrehumano logró controlar su emoción y se portó seria y tranquila.

Por su parte Anthony que en un principio se había negado a que su enfermera lo acompañara al final también estaba algo emocionado sin saber por qué se sentía así en cuanto a la enfermera. Lo que si sabía era que con el paso de los días Rosalie cada vez tenía más similitudes con Candy. Era una chica alegre, optimista, sonriente, bromista, perseverante y luchadora.

-si tan solo fuera ella- dijo por lo bajo mientras esperaban para abordar el barco

-¿dijiste algo hijo?- preguntó su padre al escuchar el murmullo

-no, nada- negó Anthony sintiendo la presencia de Rosalie que se aproximaba a ellos.

-ya estoy aquí- dijo la rubia

-no tardó mucho- dijo Anthony

-no, solo fui a poner una carta al correo

-para su familia- dijo el capitán

-sí- contestó ella

-¿a quién le informó de su partida?- cuestionó el capitán

-bueno pues a…- dudó un momento pero pensó bien- a mi hermano William, está de viaje y no sé cuándo regresa así que le mandé la carta para decirle que me iba y que pronto le escribiría si es que ya estaba aquí

-¿es su única familia?- preguntó Anthony

-podría decirse que si

-¿podría?...

-sí, es que tengo más claro pero él y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidos y podría decirse que es lo único que tengo

-¿y sus padres?- preguntó Vincent

-no los conocí- respondió bajando la mirada

-lo siento no debí preguntarle eso- se disculpó

-no tiene por qué- sonrió Candy. En ese momento llegó la hora de abordar. Candy subió primero, seguida de Anthony que guiado por ella y su padre que venía atrás se movió rápidamente.

Después de todo el papeleo y las revisiones correspondientes fueron hasta sus camarotes. El capitán y Anthony compartirían uno para que el primero pudiera cuidar de su hijo, mientras que la enfermera tenía el contiguo con una puerta que conectaba al primero.

-póngase cómoda y nos encontramos a la hora de la cena- dijo el capitán a Candy- quiero que aclaremos puntos sobre su horario, sueldo y el trabajo que tendrá al lado del doctor Paxton

-¿Quién?- preguntaron los dos jóvenes

-el doctor Paxton es un gran médico que ha accedido a revisarte y ayudarte para que recuperes la vista

-eso es estupendo- dijo la enfermera entusiasmada

-supongo que sí- dijo Anthony sonriendo también

-bueno, bueno, basta de charla por ahora. Nos vemos en la cena- entraron a los camarotes que les correspondían y después de descansar y relajarse se alistaron para la cena.

-papá- lo llamó Anthony

-dime hijo

-Rosalie…. Me recuerda a alguien-

-¿A quién?- preguntó curioso

-a Candy

-otra vez con eso Anthony. Hijo, deberías olvidar ya a esa muchachita, seguramente ella está muy lejos y tiene una vida muy diferente a la de Rosalie- dijo elevando el tono de su voz.

-lo sé pero no puedo evitar recordarla en ciertos aspectos- dijo borrando la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro-

-lo siento hijo, no debí hablarte así- se disculpó al ver la reacción de su hijo

-olvídalo ya- le dijo comenzando a caminar con cuidado por la estancia para comenzar a familiarizarse con los muebles y las dimensiones- dime, el doctor que dices… ¿es bueno?

-tengo buenas referencias de él y el doctor que te atendió en Chicago me dijo que lo conoce y que confía en él para ayudarte en tu recuperación. Confiemos en él

-tienes razón papá, tal vez él sepa cómo curarme- dijo al momento en que llegaba hasta la cama.

En ese mismo puerto un par de horas más tarde atracaba un barco proveniente de Inglaterra. De él descendió Albert quien después de la visita que había hecho a la casa Brower había cancelado su gira de trabajo por Europa para regresar a casa, ir por Candy, la señora Elroy y regresar a Inglaterra.

Después de aquella visita llenó a George de preguntas sobre aquella época en la que Anthony había muerto. Hasta donde Albert sabía Anthony había muerto instantáneamente y cuando lo habían encontrado la única persona viva había sido Candy que había perdido el conocimiento.

Albert no pudo estar presente en el funeral ni en el entierro de su sobrino, todo había sido demasiado rápido para todos y cuando él se enteró de todo había pasado ya una semana.

Por medio de George había recibido una carta de su tía donde le contaba todo eso: Anthony, había muerto repentinamente, el funeral y entierro habían sido demasiado rápidos, no hubo tiempo de avisar a más parientes y solo los cercanos habían asistido.

-George tu estuviste ahí. Dime cómo fue todo. Dime del funeral- pidió Albert muy nervioso

-cálmate Albert ya te dije que todo fue muy rápido

-si ya sé, pero el funeral, qué pasó ahí- dímelo todo.

-Albert, el día del accidente sucedió algo que…- George bajó la mirada sintiéndose un traidor, no hacia Elroy sino con Albert, el muchacho al que había cuidado tanto y con el que había estado en sus peores momentos, a ese hombre que lo quería como si fuera su propio hijo.

-¿qué ocurrió George? Habla- dijo con potente voz que por un segundo estremeció a George.

-el día del accidente, tu sobrino no murió instantáneamente como se les dijo a todos- respiró profundo y continuó- ese día, cuando habían encontrado al joven Anthony y a la señorita Candy, él todavía estaba con vida, muy débil es cierto, pero con vida. Minutos antes de que sus cuerpos inconscientes llegaran a la mansión llegó… Vincent Brower

-su padre- dijo Albert en un murmullo dejándose caer en una silla

-sí, un doctor llegó y se encargó de curar a tu sobrino, pero Vincent se lo llevó a un hospital para que lo pudieran atender correctamente y…

-¿y qué más?

-a la mañana siguiente tu abuela recibió la noticia que el joven Anthony había muerto pocas horas después. El funeral fue rápido, el ataúd estaba cerrado y nadie pudo ver el cuerpo del niño. Albert, Vincent fue ese día con tu familia para llevarse a su hijo lejos de ustedes.- terminó de decir esto y se sintió miserable por ocultarle esos sucesos por tanto tiempo. Albert no decía nada, estaba como perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Pasaron varios minutos en los que George con la vista fija en los movimientos y gestos de Albert que no decían mucho esperaba alguna oración dicha por él. Por su parte Albert tenía la vista perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

-¿por qué nunca me dijeron nada de esto?- preguntó al fin

-la señora Elroy nos hizo prometer a los que estábamos presentes que éramos tu familia de Noruega que fueron los que vieron todo y yo que me enteré a la mañana siguiente de todo. Nosotros juramos que nadie se enteraría de la escandalosa visita del capitán y cuando se dijo que estaba muerto ya no había motivo para decirlo.

Después de eso George, siguiendo las órdenes de Albert canceló todos los pendientes del patriarca y arregló todo para regresar a América lo antes posible. Durante una larga meditación en el viaje, no tenía una idea clara de qué haría pero sabía que debía regresar a Inglaterra y crear contacto con Vincent Brower, tenía una corazonada, había algo que debía saber, algo que debía descubrir referente a Anthony y para eso necesitaba a su familia cerca y más importante a las dos mujeres que después de Rosemary habían amado tanto a su sobrino.

-será posible que lo que creo sea cierto. Sería un milagro, un verdadero milagro, pero también sería algo que indicara que todo fue una mentira, una farsa.

Cuando llegaron a tierra americana inmediatamente partieron a Chicago donde buscarían a Candy, irían a Lakewood donde estaba la abuela Elroy y después de verificar un punto importante en el cementerio de la familia irían los tres de vuelta a Inglaterra.

La sorpresa que Albert se llevó en el hospital fue enorme, Candy no estaba más ahí.

-¿cómo que no está aquí?- preguntó Albert

-no señor, la enfermera White ya no trabaja más aquí, según tengo entendido recibió un trabajo especial y dejó el hospital para llevarlo a cabo

-¿sabe a dónde se fue?

-lo siento pero no y aunque lo supiera por políticas del hospital no podría decirle

-entiendo- dijo golpeando el mostrador- gracias- dio media vuelta y regresó al auto donde George lo esperaba – vamos a Lakewood- ordenó cerrando la portezuela del coche.

Horas más tarde Albert y George cansados a punto de desfallecer entraban a la mansión de Lakewood, donde se encontraba la abuela Elroy en compañía de Eliza y su madre.

-¡William! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la anciana sorprendida al ver a su nieto

-tenemos que hablar- dijo sin hacer caso a la pregunta y a los saludos que dieron las mujeres de la familia Leggan- en privado-

Elroy vio una mirada tan fría en su nieto que se levantó de su lugar en un segundo y en silencio lo llevó hasta la biblioteca de la casa.

-que nadie se acerque a esta puerta- dijo Albert a George al momento en que lo tuvo cerca. El hombre asintió y tal como lo haría un guardia se quedó frente a la puerta.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó Elroy ya a solas

-¿por qué nunca me dijiste como es que pasó todo lo de la muerte de Anthony?- preguntó sin rodeos. Elroy se puso pálida y llevándose una mano al pecho preguntó

-¿de qué hablas?

-¿por qué nunca me dijiste que su padre había venido ese día a llevárselo? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Anthony no había muerto repentinamente?

-¿cómo sabes eso?

-no me respondas con otra pregunta. Dime a qué vino Vincent ese día de la cacería. Dime porqué se llevó a su hijo y porqué nunca nadie vio el cuerpo de Anthony en el funeral

-¿George te dijo todo no es así?- dijo la anciana comprendiendo todo. Respiró con profundo sentimiento y continuó- no lo sé Albert, no tengo la respuesta a tus preguntas. No sé a porqué quería llevarse a Anthony y no sé por qué no se abrió el ataúd de mi nieto. Lo único que recuerdo es que fueron instrucciones de él mismo, alegó que no quería que nadie viera a su hijo de esa manera, quería que lo recordaran en vida- la mujer se echó a llorar con una mano sobre su corazón. Albert no se movió ni dijo nada-

-te llegó una nota de él-afirmó Albert-¿qué decía?

Elroy miró con sorpresa a su nieto y no vio más al niño o muchacho que quería vivir libre y conocer el mundo, veía a un hombre responsable, serio, atormentado por el pasado buscando una respuesta. Se acercó al escritorio, detrás de este estaba un librero, tomó el libro de la familia y buscó entre sus páginas hasta tomar una hoja arrugada, amarilla y maltratada por el tiempo. La leyó una vez más y se la extendió. Albert dudoso la tomó y la leyó con cuidado: _Anthony ha muerto, por tu culpa Elroy y es algo que nunca voy a perdonarte. Ahora tienes en tu conciencia la muerte de mi esposa y de mi hijo, al que tanto presumías de amar y de dar la vida por él._

_Te daré un último gusto, será enterrado aquí en Lakewood al lado de su madre, ahora los dos están en paz y lejos de toda la maldad y crueldad de tu familia._

_Vincent Brower._

"la crueldad de tu familia" grabó esas palabras en su mente y guardó la hoja en su chamarra tomando una decisión.

-encárgate que nadie de la familia esté aquí durante dos semanas, envía a toda la servidumbre que puedas a Chicago, Nueva York o donde te plazca, que se queden solo los de suma confianza

-¿qué vas a hacer Albert?- preguntó con miedo Elroy

-saber si Anthony está enterrado donde todos creemos-

* * *

**GRACIAS A:**

* Val rod, hola! parece que me leiste la mente y todos nos vamos a Inglaterra, espero tu tambien vengas...un saludo

* Carmen, hola que gusto ver tu comentario, verdad que Eliza no es bonita? o será que me cae tan mal? ;)

* Magnolia A. hola, gracias por seguir aquí en este fic que bueno que ya sembré una duda en ti para que no dejes de leer, te mando un saludo =)

* dejannae8, hola, que bueno tenerte en este fic, a mi me gusta mucho Anthony, es del primero del que me enamoré pero me lo amataron :( y por ese pequeño gran detalle no escribo mucho sobre él, bueno casi nada pero a mi tambien me gusta. espero te haya gustado este capitulo

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	6. Chapter 6

El viaje a Inglaterra llegó a su fin, durante el trayecto no pasó nada grave que debiera mencionarse y una mañana el barco en el que iban los Brower y Candy llegó al puerto, donde ya había muchas personas esperando a que bajaran sus familiares o amigos.

Candy, Anthony y su padre bajaron casi al final, después de que la mayoría de los pasajeros hubiera bajado y ellos pudieran hacer lo mismo sin prisa alguna.

Cuando la joven enfermera tocó tierra británica los recuerdos asaltaron su memoria y todo lo vivido en su adolescencia se hizo presente, eren tristes recuerdos algunos, pero otros estaban llenos de risas y alegría y con esos fue con los que decidió quedarse mientras estaban esperando a que alguien, desconocido para ella llegara a recogerlos.

¡Papá! ¡Anthony!-se escuchaba como gritaba un muchacho acercándose al trio-¡al fin los veo!-dijo con emoción abrazando a su hermano y a su padre-¿cómo estás Anthony?-

-bien, John, muy bien-respondió el rubio con el mismo cariño con el que había sido recibido

-John, ella es la enfermera Rosalie White, estará con nosotros durante algún tiempo-dijo serio el padre de los chicos

-un placer conocerla señorita-dijo John notando que la joven era muy linda, y esa sonrisa ¡vaya!-mi nombre es John Brower-besó la mano de la joven y ella lo saludó con cortesía aprendida con la abuela Elroy- el auto nos espera ya, vengan-tomó la maleta que Anthony tenia a su lado y también la de Candy para guiarlos hasta el automóvil que ya los esperaba.

Dejaron las maletas en la parte de atrás del auto y los cuatro entraron para dirigirse a la casa de la familia Brower.

Cuando llegaron Candy no tuvo que ser informada sobre cuál de todas esas hermosas casas era en la que Anthony vivía, con tan solo ver el jardín que estaba en la entrada lo supo y sonrió con ternura mirando a Anthony quien reía por lo que su hermano le contaba.

Bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa que la rubia había visto, si por fuera era bella por dentro era aun más, toda la decoración era de un gusto exquisito.

En la puerta ya los esperaba toda la servidumbre, mucamas, la cocinera, otro chofer y el mayordomo quien abrió las grandes puertas para que el auto entrara y llamando al otro chofer de la familia comenzaron a bajar el equipaje.

-bienvenidos-dijo el mayordomo al estar frente a su patrón-es un gusto que hayan regresado

-y es un gusto estar por fin en casa-le dijo Anthony apoyándose en la mano del hombre para entrar a la casa.

-preparen la habitación de la señorita, se quedará con nosotros por algún tiempo-repitió el capitán a la servidumbre, quien hizo lo que se le pedía rápidamente, llevando el equipaje de Candy a una de las habitaciones de la planta alta, cercana a la de Anthony por ordenes del capitán.

Fueron a la sala y la charla sobre lo ocurrido en esos meses comenzó. John le dijo a Anthony todo lo que este le preguntaba, lo cual eran preguntas relacionadas a varias personas que él conocía, la mayoría eran nombres de caballero, solo uno de mujer; Diane Anderson

-no ha habido día en que no preguntara por tu regreso-contestó John rodando los ojos-de hecho me extraña que hoy no haya venido-dijo mirando el reloj.

-si el señor me permite hablar-dijo Esteban sirviendo el té que había traído-la señorita vino cuando ustedes aun no habían llegado, yo le dijo que no había nadie en casa y dijo que volvería mañana

-amenaza con volver-dijeron Anthony y John al mismo tiempo para después comenzar a reír

-si me disculpan me gustaría retirarme un momento para descansar-dijo Candy seria después de esa conversación

-desde luego. Esteban lleva a la señorita hasta su habitación-ordenó Vincent

-gracias-dijo la joven

-la esperamos en la cena-dijo Anthony

-aquí estaré, si me necesita para cualquier cosa por favor llámeme-pidió a Anthony

-no se preocupe por eso y ahora descanse, según me dijo mi padre mañana veremos al doctor del que nos habló en el viaje.

Candy asintió y después de salir de la sala de estar fue guiada hasta su habitación en la panta alta de la mansión.

-dígame cuál es la habitación del joven Brower-preguntó con cortesía apunto de reírse por sus propias palabras

-la puerta contigua a la suya-respondió Esteban

-gracias-

-lo que necesite-dijo el mayordomo- señorita… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-claro-respondió ella

-¿usted ayudará a que el joven Anthony vea nuevamente?

-haré lo mejor que pueda…y lo conseguiré-le respondió segura, aunque no sabia como hacer eso posible

-gracias, él se lo merece, es una gran persona-

-lo sé-dijo en voz baja solo para sí

Los días pasaban y Albert al fin recibió la carta de Candy donde le decía que estaba en Inglaterra. "¿qué hace Candy allá?" se preguntaba una y mil veces al releer la carta. "Al menos ya está allá y encontrarla será un tanto difícil pero me ha a horrado la manera de decir todo esto"

Aquella mañana, tal como lo había pedido, la servidumbre se había ido de la mansión de Lakewood y solo unas cuantas personas se habían quedado.

Albert, George y un hombre al que le habían pedido ayuda y discreción fueron hasta la tumba de Anthony con lo necesario para estar seguros de su siguiente paso.

-Albert, ¿estás seguro de esto?-preguntó George ya en el lugar

-precisamente porque no estoy seguro debo hacerlo-fue la respuesta que dio comenzando a cavar la tumba en la que esperaba por una parte encontrar a Anthony y quitarse la idea de una mentira, pero otra parte de él y la mas fuerte deseaba que no hubiese nada y que Anthony, el hijo de su hermana estuviera vivo. La tarea duró un par de horas, en la que nadie dijo nada, solo se dedicaban a su tarea.

Elroy sabia lo que su nieto planeaba y desde temprano comenzó a pensar en las probabilidades que había para que su nieto Anthony estuviera o no enterrado en el cementerio familiar. "Vincent no podría haber hecho eso, sé que me odia y aun no entiendo del todo porqué, pero él no se atrevería a engañarme de esa manera si sabia perfectamente que yo a Anthony lo quise y aun lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo" pensaba con un rosario entre sus temblorosas manos.

-ese el ataúd-dijo el hombre que los ayudaba-¿seguros que quieren hacer esto?-preguntó como si fuese un pecado-lo que está ahí es un cadáver y creo que merece respeto

-ha terminado su trabajo-dijo Albert-aquí tiene su pago y gracias, ya puede retirarse-su voz era fría y distante

-gracias señor-respondió el hombre pensando que lo que hacían estaba mal. Dio media vuelta y dejó solos a George y a Albert

George se inclinó para abrir el ataúd temiendo lo que haría y lo que encontraría. Como pudo rompió una cerradura extraña que mantenía cerrado el ataúd y al sentir cómo lo abría suspiró mirando a Albert que asintiendo le dio la orden de abrir, solo para encontrar…

-¡NADA!-gritó Albert llevando su mano hasta su frente para quitarse el sudor frio que lo invadía

-o sea que…-George no pudo terminar la frase ya que estaba igual de sorprendido que Albert

-Anthony está vivo…tiene que estar vivo- exclamó con la voz a punto de quebrársele y sus ojos inundados de lágrimas-tenemos que hablar con Vincent-

-arreglaré todo esta misma tarde-dijo George cerrando el ataúd para dejarlo tal como estaba, aunque no hubiese nada dentro

-¿qué encontraste?-preguntó Elroy con miedo cuando al fin vio a Albert regresar

-nada-respondió él abrazándola-no había nada

-nada…-murmuró ella sin creerlo.

-tenemos que buscar a Vincent. Nos tiene que explicar esto-dijo Albert recuperando su serenidad.

-hay que encontrarlo, tiene muchos años que no hablo con él-dijo Elroy seria

-está en Inglaterra-respondió Albert-tenemos que ir y tú vienes conmigo-fue más una orden que una petición

-claro que sí-asintió ella-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-tan pronto como George arregle lo del viaje-respondió tomando asiento-tengo que encontrar a Candy-dijo por lo bajo

-¿A Candy?-exclamó Elroy que había escuchado lo dicho.

-si a ella. Tiene que enterarse de esto, al igual que Archie tan pronto regrese del viaje que hizo con sus padres-dijo Albert pensando en todo.

Al día siguiente los tres partían para Nueva York donde inmediatamente partirían a Inglaterra.

Durante este viaje Albert no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera saber qué había pasado con Anthony ya que la idea de que estaba muerto era la que mas acechaba su mente y pensaba que tal vez Anthony estaría enterrado en otro lugar. Confiaba en Vincent a pesar de todo y no creía que él fuera capaz de engañar a la familia sin ningún motivo alguno.

Pensaba en la posibilidad de que su sobrino estuviera vivo y eso lo llevaba a pensar en Candy, ¿cómo reaccionaría ella? Al saber que el chico por el cual lloró tanto en su niñez estaba con vida. ¿Cómo actuaría su sobrino Archie?, él después de la muerte de su único hermano había alcanzado a sus padres en el país en el que se encontraban, pero algún día tendría que volver y entonces pasarían muchas cosas.

En Inglaterra, Candy había comenzado al día siguiente con su trabajo de enfermera y, a las once de la mañana salieron, Anthony, ella, y el padre de él de la mansión de los Brower rumbo a un consultorio particular de la ciudad.

El chofer manejó por veinte minutos hasta detenerse frente a un edificio donde, una vez adentro fueron recibidos por una enfermera quien los llevó con el médico hasta su consultorio que los esperaba ya.

-buenos días- saludó el médico a cada uno

-buenos días doctor-dijeron los tres

-dígame, ¿es usted Anthony Brower?- preguntó tomando al muchacho para llevarlo hasta la silla frente a su escritorio

-así es-respondió éste

-muy bien, mi nombre es Brian Paxton, su padre me habló de su estado y estoy dispuesto a hacer que su vista regrese después de todo este tiempo

-¿podrá?-preguntó Anthony dominando su emoción

-dejo de llamarme Brian si no lo consigo-bromeó seguro- y creo que recibiré una gran ayuda de la señorita que lo acompaña, ¿no es así enfermera…?

-White-dijo la joven temiendo que la llamara por su verdadero nombre

-Rosalie según me dijo el señor Brower- dijo el médico mirando a ambos y la chica asintió aliviada- bueno, si m permite señor Brower me gustaría revisar a su hijo así que por favor espere afuera

-sí doctor- dijo este saliendo del consultorio después de decir-estaré aquí Anthony.

-veamos cómo estás…puedo llamarlo solo Anthony-pidió Paxton

-por favor-asintió Anthony

-gracias, eso de las formalidades me molesta. Enfermera venga por favor- llamó a Candy y ella se acercó para ayudar en lo que se le pidiera.

En la mansión, John se había quedado después de pelear con su hermano porque quería acompañarlo como siempre lo había hecho desde que se conocieron, pero después de muchas palabras finalmente se quedó en casa esperando a que volvieran con buenas noticias.

-joven, lo busca la señorita Diane-entró Esteban a la biblioteca para informar la llegada de la joven

-ya voy Esteban- dijo levantándose de su asiento para salir e ir hasta la sala donde una joven no muy alta, delgada, elegante, de cabello castaño y algo rizado, de ojos grises lo esperaba ya

-hola John- saludó la joven besando las mejillas del chico

-hola Diane- sonrió él- adivino, quieres saber si mi padre y Anthony ya están aquí ¿no es cierto?

La joven hizo una sonrisa de niña traviesa y asintió con la cabeza.

-pues al fin han llegado…pero…- la detuvo por los hombros antes de que se moviera- no están por el momento, tuvieron que salir y no sé cuánto se tarden-

-eso no importa-se encogió de hombros- puedo esperarlos, tengo muchas ganas de ver a tu hermano, tengo muchas cosas que contarle y él también tiene mucho que decirme- dijo Diane- espero no te moleste-

-para nada, solo espero que no te aburras

-¡vamos! Contigo no me puedo aburrir, ¿salimos al jardín?- lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al jardín trasero de la casa donde estuvieron por casi una hora conversando sobre muchas cosas hasta que el mayordomo los encontró y les pidió que entraran a la casa.

-su padre me pidió que le dijera que vaya a la sala, que traen una buena noticia-dijo Esteban contento también

-ya vamos-dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose al interior en compañía de Diane- ¡Anthony! ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó inmediatamente al verlo

-siéntate John, no quiero que rompas nada-bromeó el rubio- hola Diane-saludó percibiendo la presencia de la joven

-¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-preguntó

-ese perfume te lo regalé yo, y John no usa tacones-respondió con una sonrisa mientras Candy se mordía los labios al ver la familiaridad con la que se trataba Anthony con la muchacha que había entrado.

Al verla, Candy sintió una punzada en el estómago y al escuchar las palabras que cruzaban si alguien hubiera puesto atención a su rostro habría visto sus mejillas rojas.

-pues es hora de que me regales otro. Pero creo que yo me voy para que hablen-

-para nada Diane-habló por primera vez el capitán- quédate y déjame presentarte a la señorita Rosalie White, ella es la enfermera de Anthony- le extendió la mano a la rubia y ella se acercó.

-mucho gusto- saludó

-el gusto es mio-dijo Diane sonriendo- ¿está mal que pregunte porqué necesita Anthony una enfermera?

-para nada, y para responderte… Anthony les dirá. Siéntense-dijo a todos que inmediatamente tomaron asiento y pidieron que se les llevara algo caliente de tomar ya que la lluvia se había hecho presente repentinamente.

-ya Anthony ¿qué pasa?-preguntó John-¿qué te dijo el doctor?

-me dijo que- se aclaró la garganta- que en dos meses…podrá operarme y entones recuperaré la vista-dijo con la alegre voz que Candy conocía

-¡en serio!-exclamó John levantándose para abrazar a su hermano- no sabes que gusto me da-

-espero que todo salga bien en esa operación-dijo Diane- le pido que ayude mucho a Anthony-dijo dirigiéndose a Candy- yo lo quiero mucho y deseo lo mejor para él

-haré lo mejor que pueda-respondió Candy sin mirar a los ojos a Diane.

Después de una hora Diane se retiró dejando a los Brower a solas.

-Rosalie, ¿podría acompañarme a mi habitación? Quiero preguntarle algo sobre unas medicinas que estoy tomando-dijo Anthony poniéndose de pie. Candy se levantó y fue con Anthony hasta la planta alta

-¿qué medicinas?-preguntó extrañada ya que habían entrado a la habitación de Anthony que era muy parecida a la había tenido en Lakewood

-no, ningunas, quería hablar con usted a solas-

-¿sobre qué?

-usted sabe más de esto que nosotros. Dígame si cree que sea posible que yo pueda volver a ver-preguntó tomado una flor que había en el florero de una mesa junto a la ventana

-sí, si es posible-respondió después de unos segundos- le seré honesta y le diré que no conozco mucho sobre la cirugía, pero el doctor Paxton es especialista en esto y estoy segura que lo logrará, solo tenga fe en ello-

Anthony se quedó callado por un largo tiempo en que Candy no se movió para nada de su lugar y solo miraba la espalda de Anthony que parecía ver por el cristal de la ventana.

-su nombre era Candy-dijo de pronto y la joven con todas sus fuerzas se contuvo para no dejar salir un grito de su garganta- ella era muy optimista siempre, a pesar de todo nunca dejó que los problemas la vencieran

-¿qué pasó con ella? ¿Porqué habla como si ya no existiera?-preguntó a media voz

-no sé, creo que es porque ya no supe nada de ella desde ese día-suspiró profundamente y dio media vuelta para darle la cara a Candy-desde el día que tuve el accidente que me quitó la vista no supe más de ella

-lo siento…no sé qué decirle-dijo ella con tristeza a punto de llorar

-con escuchar basta, gracias- se acercó a ella y tomó su mano para entregarle la rosa que había tomado-cuando sea el momento conocerá la flor más especial y valiosa que poseo.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza en serio, espero les haya gustado este capítulo

**GRACIAS A:**

Val rod, hola! gracias por tus comentarios, disculpen la tardanza, pero no te preocupes que no dejaré esta historia ni ninguna inconclusa. Un saludo

flor, hola, gracias por leer, a ver si te gusta la historia =)

dejannae8, hola, cuando su papá se entere...ouch! jaja gracias por leer =)

lupita1797, hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me tardé mucho, lo siento pero de que la acabo, la acabo :)

Carmen, hola, gracias por seguir a ver qué les parece :)

aide25, hola, aqui otro capitulo, todavia no se ve qué pasará a pero para allá voy


	7. Chapter 7

Los días en la mansión Brower transcurrían de la manera más tranquila. Anthony realizaba sus actividades con normalidad, pasaba gran parte de su tiempo de la biblioteca o en la sala leyendo a través de su padre, hermano, de Candy e incluso del mayordomo quien quería a los hijos del capitán como si fueran de él.

El capitán Brower había dejado de viajar desde hacía tiempo atrás, tenía algunos negocios que le permitían tener la vida que llevaban, es decir que no le iba nada mal. Salía por las mañanas, regresaba a comer, volvía a salir y regresaba antes de las ocho de la noche.

John pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en el colegio, estaba pronto a graduarse y tenía que esforzarse para los últimos exámenes que debía presentar.

Por su parte Rosalie o Candy cada día se sentía más cerca de Anthony, no solo físicamente. Anthony en una tarde le había contado sobre sus primos Stear y Archie y ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerse y no decir la verdad y, entonces, como ella creía ganarse el odio de Anthony y de su familia que habían sido muy buenos con ella durante todo ese tiempo, ya que la trataban como a un miembro más de la familia y, nuevamente tenía a tres caballeros a su lado que como lo habían dicho una noche durante la cena la cuidarían y protegerían el tiempo que fuera necesario.

El viernes había llegado, John y Anthony habían salido desde la mañana de la casa ya que el primero no había tenido clases. Candy se había quedado en casa al igual que el señor Brower, quien regresó temprano de la oficina y después de preguntar por sus hijos se encerró en la biblioteca algo cabizbajo.

-señorita, el señor Brower está en la biblioteca y será mejor que no entre-dijo una de las mucamas cuando la enfermera se dirigía a ese mismo lugar para tomar uno de los tantos libros que Anthony le había dicho debía leer.

-¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó

-es la fecha-escuchó la voz del mayordomo que se acercaba al par de mujeres- está pronta la fecha de su aniversario con su difunta esposa y eso lo pone muy mal

-ya veo-fue lo único que dijo Candy y los tres se alejaron del lugar pero Candy volvió en menos de cinco minutos dispuesta a reanimar al señor Brower por el que había comenzado a sentir un gran cariño. Pensó en llamar la puerta pero se arriesgaba a que no le permitieran la entrada y nada lograría así que decidió entrar sin llamar y argumentar que no sabía que había alguien dentro.

Con naturalidad abrió la puerta y entró en la biblioteca y sacando dotes de actriz exclamó -¡señor Brower! Lo siento no sabía que estaba usted aquí- dio media vuelta pero el capitán dijo-adelante, quédese- Candy sonrió con discreción y caminó hasta estar frente al escritorio en que estaba sentado el hombre con una botella de licor y una copa.

-venía a buscar un libro que su hijo prácticamente me ordenó leer-dijo para comenzar una charla

-¿Anthony?-preguntó y ella asintió-sus favoritos están aquí-señaló el librero que estaba atrás de él-adelante- le hizo un ademan para que se acercara y lo buscara. Candy así lo hizo y recorrió con la mirada cada título que había en el mueble hasta que reconoció el que debía leer y lo tomó.

-¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó al regresar frente al escritorio-lo noto…triste-

-no es nada-respondió él mirando la fotografía de su esposa que estaba colgada en la pared del frente-o tal vez es todo

-¿cómo?

-no, nada, no me haga caso

-mire señor Brower, sé que no lo conozco lo suficiente pero si hay algo en que pueda ayudarlo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, si necesita hablar yo…

-gracias Rosalie, lo aprecio mucho, es solo que si te soy sincero me es muy difícil hablar de ciertas cosas y prefiero guardarlas en mi mente

-lo entiendo, pero si se desahoga se sentirá mejor, todos necesitamos que nos escuchen de vez en cuando ¿no?- el capitán hizo una mirada de asombro ante las ultimas palabras

-mi esposa solía decir eso, con ella era con la única con la que podía hablar de todo y de nada-dijo con una triste sonrisa- ella murió hace muchos años-dijo antes de tomar un trago de licor- cuando Anthony era muy pequeño.

-lo lamento- dijo sincera

-gracias-le dijo invitándola a sentar- ella era todo para mi. Cada vez que debía salir de viaje era muy dolorosa la separación y cuando Anthony nació era mucho peor tener que separarme de ambos, por eso es que, para que ellos no estuvieran solos se nos ocurrió que fueran a vivir con la familia de ella. Donde su tía estaría al pendiente de ella, donde nada le pasaría- dijo empuñando las manos- ¿ha escuchado alguna vez el apellido Andley? Estoy seguro que sí-dijo antes de que la joven pudiera responder- mi esposa pertenecía a esa poderosa familia. Sus padres murieron antes de que yo la conociera, ella tenía un hermano menor que sería al crecer el jefe de su gran familia. Mientras el niño crecía y lo preparaban su tía tomó las riendas de la familia, hizo y deshizo a su parecer y logró hacer a su familia más rica de lo que ya era. Mi esposa y su hermano tenían cierta herencia que ella no podía tocar, la suma era grande y solo ellos podrían, a determinada edad disponer de esa herencia.- hizo una pausa para llenar su copa por cuarta ocasión y Candy comenzó a sacar conjeturas. Todo había sido por dinero. La señora Elroy había hecho algo por dinero ganándose el odio del capitán Brower y de Anthony claro está, pero qué había hecho se preguntaba hasta que el caballero siguió con su relato- cuando mi esposa enfermó de una terrible enfermedad hizo los arreglos para que ese dinero pasara a manos de nuestro hijo cuando fuera mayor de edad, mientras tanto nadie podría tocar ese dinero, solo yo, claro. Se lo comunicó a su tía y ella pensó actuar antes de que lo hiciera pero ya todo estaba arreglado, a la tía no le pareció y…-unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de aquel hombre fuerte al que no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos

-¿está diciendo que…?- Candy hizo a medias la pregunta ya que estaba demasiado confundida para terminar la frase pero solo esas tres palabras hicieron entender al hombre lo que le preguntaban y con un asentimiento de cabeza respondía a la muda pregunta. Elroy había matado a su propia sobrina por dinero, eso era casi imposible de creer, Candy conocía a la mujer y aunque sabía que era dura nunca creyó que fuera capaz de eso, empero la seguridad de la persona que tenía al frente la hacía creerlo e imaginarse lo peor de ella.

-y fue todo en vano ya que el dinero terminó en mis manos y hoy es la fecha en que nunca he utilizado ese dinero, ni una sola moneda-dijo apurando el último trago de la botella que se había terminado.- mi esposa no merecía eso-dijo después de un largo minuto de silencio- ella merecía ser feliz, disfrutar la vida, a su hijo, a su hermano al que amaba- las lágrimas siguieron brotando de los ojos del capitán cada vez el llanto era más fluido. Candy sintió un nudo en el estómago y se acercó al capitán para abrazarle, él la recibió con los brazos abiertos y se sintió más aliviado de sacar sus sentimientos después de tantos años.

-lo lamento mucho- dijo con la voz a punto de quebrársele-nunca creí que había pasado algo así-

-gracias-dijo separándose de la joven que había entendido perfectamente su dolor

-creo que alejarse de esa familia fue lo mejor que pudo hacer-dijo Candy-porque, ¿no ha vuelto a comunicarse con ellos cierto?- agregó para no crear sospechas

-cuando descubrí la verdad me alejé junto con mi hijo-respondió más sereno

-¿cuándo lo supo?

-después de muchos años, cuando Anthony era un jovencito. Yo seguía viajando y, convencido que su tía abuela lo cuidaría seguí con mi trabajo. Una vez en la que estaba llegando a América me enteré de la verdad por alguien que conoce a los Andley muy bien. Busqué a mi hijo y me enteré que había sufrido "un accidente"- dijo con énfasis las últimas palabras- pero ya no iban a dañar más a mi familia.

-fue lo mejor-dijo Candy más convencida sintiendo cierto miedo y coraje hacia Elroy, ya que según lo que había escuchado ella era la única culpable y Albert. Había que preocuparse por él, ya que seguramente él también sería una víctima de su propia familia.- ha bebido mucho, lo mejor será que vaya a descansar y a relajarse-

-gracias Rosalie, gracias por escuchar los dramas de un viejo como yo-dijo esbozando una pesada sonrisa-gracias porque no solo ha venido a ayudar a mi hijo, sino a todos.

-vaya a descansar y pediré que no lo molesten hasta la hora de la comida-dijo la joven tomando las manos del caballero entre las suyas.

Así lo hizo y se encaminó a la planta alta de la casa a descansar por largo rato. Candy también subió a su habitación y se acercó a la ventana donde se quedó largo rato pensando en lo que había ocurrido con Anthony, sus padres y la señora Elroy. "y yo que creí que los Leggan eran de lo peor" pensó cuando notó la presencia de cierta persona que se acercaba a la reja de la mansión Brower. "¡Dios mio, es él!" exclamó saliendo de su habitación corriendo, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta, salió y detuvo a la persona recién llegada para que no tocara el timbre de la casa. ¡No! Gritó asustando a la visita

-¡Candy!-exclamó Albert demasiado sorprendido

-¡Albert! No, qué haces aquí-dijo alarmada saliendo de la casa girando hacia las ventanas para ver si alguien del interior de la casa había notado lo que ocurría, pero al parecer no era así.

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo Candy, ¿qué haces en esta casa? ¿Tú sabes quien vive aquí?-preguntó mirando también por los ventanales

-sí, lo sé. Pero aquí no podemos hablar. Vámonos- lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la esquina de la calle donde doblaron y siguieron caminando.

Anthony y John habían pasado toda la mañana juntos; desayunaron fuera de la casa y simplemente caminaron por las concurridas calles de Londres.

-¿sabes Anthony? Rosalie es una mujer excepcional-dijo John a su hermano

-lo sé-sonrió Anthony- es muy especial

-sí, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella-agregó John

-no, creo que no-

-creo que está haciendo un gran trabajo contigo, antes, y no te atrevas a negarlo, no estabas de muy buen humor. Acepto que siempre has sido muy divertido y todo pero desde que ella está en casa se te nota más vivo, como nunca te había visto-

-tal vez tengas razón-dijo pensativo-ella ha logrado cambiar algo.-estas fueron las ultimas palabras sobre el tema. Siguieron con su paseo y a la hora indicada decidieron llegar a casa.

Cuando iban ya a una calle de la casa John se percató de una escena que le llamó la atención. Un par de personas doblaba la esquina de la otra calle. Reconoció a una de ellas, quien sin duda era Rosalie. Tanto fue su asombro que detuvo su paso.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Anthony- ¿John, qué pasa?

-nada, nada-dijo reanudando su paso.

Después de varias calles de prácticamente correr Candy detuvo su paso y así lo hizo también Albert.

-ahora sí, explícame ¿qué está pasando?-dijo Albert recuperando el aliento

-primero dime tú porqué estás aquí-dijo Candy seria

-es largo de contar, pero-tomó un respiró y continuó- vine a hablar con Vincent Brower, el padre de Anthony

-¿sobre qué?-dijo sin asombro

-sobre Anthony, y por qué no está enterrado donde todos años creí. Candy tú qué haces en esa casa

-trabajo ahí-respondió

-¿de enfermera?-preguntó confundido y ella asintió-¿a quién atiendes?

-al hijo del capitán Brower, a Anthony- contestó la joven.

-¡a Anthony! Entonces él…él… ¿está vivo?-

-sí, Albert, Anthony está vivo y a salvo de tu tía-dijo tan seria que asuntó al mismo Albert que la conocía de siempre

-¿de qué hablas Candy? ¿Cómo que está a salvo de mi tía? ¿Qué sabes tú?

-lo suficiente Albert, lo suficiente para saber que la señora Elroy es un peligro, que fue un peligro para tu hermana, para Anthony y tal vez para ti también lo sea

-Candy explícate por favor, qué tiene que ver mi hermana- dijo desesperado.

-Albert cálamte primero y déjame que te explique lo que acabo de saber y cómo es que supe que Anthony estaba vivo.

-está bien, te escucho-

Anthony y John entraron a la casa y no encontraron a nadie abajo, solo al mayordomo quien les dijo que su padre estaba descansando en su habitación.

-¿se siente mal?-preguntó Anthony

-no, sino todo lo contrario-respondió- su padre tuvo una charla con la señorita Rosalie y ahora está descansando en sus habitaciones-

-y Rosalie dónde está-preguntó John

-en su habitación-respondió seguro el hombre

-muy bien, entonces dejemos que descansen y vamos a la sala-dijo Anthony sin darle mayor importancia al asunto- por cierto, ahora que ambos están aquí quiero pedirles un favor

-lo que quieras- habló John por los dos

-es sobre las rosas, ha llegado el tiempo de comenzar a trabajar con las dulce Candy. En dos meses es mi operación y es el tiempo suficiente para que florezcan- dijo disimulando su emoción

-cuente con nosotros joven Anthony- habló esta vez el hombre mayor.

Candy y Albert estaban ya en un parque a unas calles más lejos. La joven le había contado todo lo que hasta ese momento sabía. Le contó cómo había encontrado a Anthony, cómo había viajado con él y su padre hasta Inglaterra, de su condición, la próxima operación y lo que horas antes el señor Brower le había contado sobre su familia.

-sé de la existencia de esa herencia, pero nunca supe lo que había sucedido con la de mi hermana- dijo nervioso- no, puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo Candy, la abuela no pudo haberle hecho eso a mi hermana, no pudo haber acabado con su vida solo por una maldita herencia-

-Albert lo siento, pero eso es lo que me dijo el padre de Anthony.

-¿cómo se enteró él de todo eso?

-cuando Anthony sufrió el accidente, cuando cayó del caballo él venía a buscar a su hijo porque alguien que conoce bien a la familia le dijo todo lo ocurrido- respondió Candy lo que sabía

-¿Quién? ¿Quién dijo eso?-preguntó con desesperación

-no lo sé Albert, eso fue lo único que me dijo-contestó la rubia nerviosa-¿qué piensas hacer?

-descubrir la verdad. Si mi tía hizo lo que me has contado entonces tendrá que pagar- dijo recobrando la compostura- pero si es mentira, entonces la persona que inventó eso tendrá que vérselas conmigo- dijo mostrando el rostro más frio y serio que Candy jamás había visto.

* * *

**HOLA. LAMENTO LA DEMORA, PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ OTRO CAPÍTULO, ESPERANDO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON SU APOYO.**

**GRACIAS A: dajannae8, carla, aide22, Val rod, Ladybug, lupita1797, Aswang. POR SU COMENTARIO EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chicas esta no es una actualización de capítulo es simplemente un mensaje para disculparme por la demora del fic. Sé bien que no es una excusa pero últimamente he estado muy corta de tiempo y aunque lo intente simplemente no puedo sacar un capítulo.**

**Les pido una disculpa en verdad y paciencia con la historia, por fortuna ya están cerca mis días de descanso y espero poder actualizar la historia.**

**En verdad espero no se desanimen y a mi regreso continúen acompañándome.**

**Un saludo a todas y que estén bien.**

**Luna Andry**


	9. Chapter 9

Candy regresó a la mansión Brower después de un par de horas de hablar con Albert y negarse rotundamente a ir hablar en ese momento con la abuela Elroy.

-no creo que pueda verla en este momento Albert- decía la joven- tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza y hablar con ella sobre Anthony me confundirían mas

-está bien Candy, no te obligaré. Pero algún día lo harás- respetó Albert la decisión.

Cuando se despidieron Albert la abrazó con fuerza y le dijo al oído -gracias por estar aquí- la enfermera solo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para después volver con los Brower.

-¿Dónde estaba?-pregunto John al ser el primero en verla cruzar la puerta

-eh... Yo... Salí a caminar-dijo nerviosa

-¿Sola?-preguntó John

-si-mintió ella

-¡Vamos! Diga la verdad. Vi cuando doblaba la esquina en compañía de alguien- dicho esto Candy se puso aún más nerviosa. No sabía que responder al momento pero con la cabeza fría pudo decir

-sí, salí con alguien-inhaló profundo y dijo-con mi hermano-John entrecerró los ojos-llegó hace un par de días a Londres, y salí con él-respondió

-¿Con quién?-escuchó una segunda voz que salía de la sala. Anthony se había levantado de su lugar al escuchar la voz de su enfermera.

-¿Su hermano?-exclamó John algo sorprendido

-¿Esta aquí?-preguntó Anthony de la misma manera

-así es, llego hace poco-respondió Candy tranquila de que creyeran su mentira. Aunque ella detestaba hacer esto ya que iba en contra de sus principios, pero en ese caso ya no había vuelta atrás. Había comenzado la mentira de Rosalie y tendría que continuarla hasta que Anthony se recuperara y descubriera todo lo que había pasado con la madre de este.

-¿Por qué no lo recibió aquí? Sabe que puede hacerlo-agregó Anthony

-gracias, pero él quería mostrarme algo y debíamos salir

-de acuerdo, pero cuando quiera puede invitarlo será bien recibido y será un gusto conocerlo  
-muchas gracias. Tal vez la próxima vez-dijo Candy con una sonrisa dirigida al Rubio.  
John los dejó a solas alegando que debía estudiar y fue directo a su habitación.  
-me dijeron que habló con mi padre-dijo Anthony apoyando su mano en una mesa  
-así es  
-¿se puede saber sobre qué?-preguntó curioso  
-de la esposa del capitán, de su madre- Anthony levantó las cejas sorprendido. Su padre no hablaba con nadie sobre el tema por el dolor que le causaba pero con Rosalie lo había hecho y una vez más ahí estaba otra similitud entre su enfermera y Candy.  
-me acompaña a la biblioteca por favor-pidió Anthony y Candy aceptó tomando el brazo de él para guiarlo. Entraron en la estancia y fueron a sentarse al sofá que había; uno al lado de otro.-mi madre era una mujer excepcional-expresó después de un fuerte suspiro.  
-me lo imagino con solo conocerlo a usted-  
-¿Hasta cuándo dejará de hablarme de usted? Apuesto qué tenemos la misma edad-se dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa y Candy también sonrió.  
-cuándo USTED también lo haga-dijo divertida haciendo énfasis en la segunda palabra.  
-comenzaremos hoy Rosalie.  
-muy bien Anthony- dijo la joven divertida  
-lo ves, no fue tan difícil. Ahora sí, de qué hablaron mi padre y tú-volvió a preguntar  
-de tu madre y su familia-la sonrisa que había permanecido en el rostro de Anthony se eliminó por un momento.-de la familia Andley y lo que...  
-lo que hicieron a mi madre ¿no?-dijo en un tono áspero.- te dijo todo lo malo que son todos los Andley. Pero te aseguro que no es así. Al menos no los Andley que yo conocí. ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre mis primos? Stear y Archie, eran como mis hermanos, éramos muy unidos, tal como lo somos John y yo. Los tres queríamos mucho a Candy- y ahí estaba, por primera vez había dicho su nombre frente a ella, a Rosalie.- Candy ha sido la persona más fuerte y valiente que he conocido. Ella tuvo una infancia difícil pero siempre tenía una sonrisa y el deseo de ayudar a quien lo necesitara -el rostro de Anthony dibujó una sonrisa y Candy quedó muda ante estas primeras palabras-mis primos y yo prometimos cuidarle siempre y cada uno lo hacía casi con devoción. Ella era amable con los tres siempre pero Stear y Archie me molestaban diciendo que ella me prefería a mí.  
-así era-pensó Candy emocionada en extremo- tu siempre me demostrabas tu cariño de una manera diferente y tierna y... Te ganaste mi corazón desde la primera vez que nos vimos.  
-ella y tu tienen muchas cosas en común.- agregó Anthony esbozando una sonrisa

-¿cómo era ella?-preguntó Candy a media voz

-ella era un ángel, un verdadero ángel. A ella-vaciló un momento pero continuó- a ella la quise como a nadie. Pero no hablemos de eso, no es muy galante hablar de una mujer frente a otra de la manera en que lo hago- cambió por completo el tema- solo quiero que sepa que si mi familia, los Andley hicieron algo malo en contra de mi madre conmigo fueron muy buenos y no podría reprocharles nada ya que no tengo pruebas de todo lo que mi padre ha dicho.

De esta conversación pasó una semana en la que Candy se las ingenió muy bien para poder salir a hablar con Albert, quien había interrogado a la abuela Elroy la misma tarde en la que encontró a Candy en casa de la familia Brower.

-dime todo sobre mi hermana por favor- pidió Albert a su tía aún alterado por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

-¿todo? A qué te refieres- preguntó extrañada la anciana

-a su enfermedad. A su fortuna. A tu relación con ella-

- no sé qué más quieres saber su enfermedad. Lo sabes todo; cuando fue detectada ya no podíamos hacer mucho- respondió Elroy con el ceño fruncido- de su fortuna; me extraña tu pregunta así que dime qué quieres saber exactamente.- Elroy hablaba serena, sin perder la tranquilidad y seriedad que la caracterizaba como a una mujer fría e inquebrantable.

-¿qué pasó con esa fortuna que mis padres nos dejaron aparte de todo lo que tiene la familia?- fue directo y Elroy arrugó más la frente

-mientras ella era menor de edad ese dinero estuvo bajo mi supervisión sin tocar un solo centavo, al igual que la tuya. Cuando fue mayor ella fue libre de hacer y deshacer a su parecer; después nació Anthony y tiempo después cuando enfermó hizo que ese dinero pasara a manos de su hijo cuando fuera mayor.

-a ti no te pareció eso- dijo más afirmando que cuestionando.

-¿qué?- preguntó Elroy extrañada por el tono empleado por su nieto. -¿de dónde sacas esa idea?

-contesta- Albert la retó con la mirada y la mujer sintió como sí la abofetearan

-era el dinero de Rosemary y yo no tenía por qué meterme en sus asuntos. Ella decidió dejarle desde ese momento todo a Anthony. Yo... Yo aún no sabía nada de su enfermedad y me pareció precipitada su decisión. Cuando me dijo lo que pensaba hacer le dije que lo reconsiderara, que se podía hacer más grande esa fortuna y así Anthony tendría una mejor vida. Discutimos sobre eso pero ella ya había hecho todo y era imposible mover un solo centavo de todo ese dinero y propiedades.

-¿qué tan grave fue tu discusión con ella?-

-no tanto. Recuerdo que se molestó aquella tarde y como siempre fue al jardín a calmarse, jugó con Anthony por largo rato hasta que lo llevó a tomar una siesta y después Zara llegó a visitarla. Ellas eran muy unidas.-dijo con cierta nostalgia la abuela

-¡Zara!-exclamó Albert empuñando las manos.

-ellas tenían la misma edad, crecieron prácticamente juntas.- siguió hablando la mujer pero estas últimas palabras Albert las escuchó a lo lejos al dejarse caer en un sillón de la estancia.

-Albert ¿estás bien?- preguntó la abuela angustiada-¡Albert!

-ha sido suficiente- murmuró con coraje levantándose de su lugar para salir y hablar con George dejando a Elroy aún más confundida por las preguntas.

Llevándose una mano al pecho se sentó en el lugar que minutos antes había utilizado su sobrino- ¿qué ha pasado?- se repetía la pregunta una y otra vez mientras su mente la llevaba a Lakewood varios años atrás, justamente a aquel día en que había discutido con su sobrina y, aunque Elroy no había estado presente en la conversación que habían tenido Rosemary y Zara ella sabía que algo había ocurrido en la relación que tenían, ya que desde aquel día Rosemary evitaba lo mejor que podía a su prima y ésta cada día insistía más en verla:

_-¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Elroy a Zara una tarde en que tuvo un momento a solas._

_-Rosemary está molesta conmigo por lo que le dije la otra tarde sobre su herencia tía- respondió la joven Zara _

_-¿qué le dijiste?-_

_-que debía hacer crecer esa fortuna por el bien de su hijo; le dije que siguiera el consejo que usted le daba_

_-muy sensato de tu parte- reconoció la tía_

_-gracias, pero Rosemary no lo vio de esa manera; se molestó mucho conmigo y me gritó que nadie toaría ese dinero solo Anthony. No sé qué le pasa tía y la verdad me preocupa. Ya no es la misma de antes- expresó con una voz llena de preocupación que hizo pensar a Elroy que Zara estaba verdaderamente preocupada por su prima lo cual la llevaba también a pensar que la quería demasiado y eso para la anciana valía mucho._

_-lo sé y yo tampoco entiendo lo que le pasa, pero creo que lo mejor será que dejemos que ella haga lo que mejor cree; a fin de cuentas es su dinero y no quiero que haya disgustos en la familia por eso._

_-cuánta razón tiene tía- dijo Zara efusiva tomando las manos de Elroy entre las suyas._

Los días siguientes como ya se dijo Candy se las arreglaba para salir a ver a Albert y decirle cómo estaba su sobrino.

-¿cómo está él?-preguntó en una de esas charlas en un parque de Londres

-mejor cada día, está muy entusiasmado y optimista con la operación que se le practicará dentro de poco tiempo

-¿y tú?

-él está bien y yo también lo estoy-fue la sincera respuesta que dio la enfermera- ¿has sabido algo de…?-no terminó la pregunta pero Albert sabía que se refería al asunto de la muerte de su hermana

-la abuela niega todo lo que me dijiste. Ella adoraba a mi hermana, eso lo recuerdo aunque yo era un niño y tal vez era fácil engañarme pero, también he hablado con George y con uno de los tantos doctores que atendió a mi hermana, es inglés y no me fue difícil encontrarlo- dijo apoyando los codos en sus rodillas recordando a otro inglés importante en la vida de Candy- ¿sabes? hace poco vi a Terry- dijo volteando a ver la reacción de Candy que no hizo más que abrir los ojos sorprendida

-¿cómo está?-preguntó aclarándose la garganta

-trabajando mucho. Él, está por casarse con Susana.

-ya era hora- dijo después de segundos o tal vez minutos de silencio para procesar la información- cumple su promesa de cuidar de ella y eso me alegra- dijo sonriendo de medio lado y asintiendo con la cabeza

-¿estás segura de ello? Candy, la verdad es que yo no quería decírtelo pero nunca te he ocultado las cosas, bueno nunca te dije quién era yo en realidad pero- también sonrió al escuchar sus palabras

- Albert, Terry y yo nos separamos por una razón, por Susana. Él tiene un compromiso con ella y lo correcto es que lo cumpla sino el sacrificio que hicimos no habrá valido de nada y eso sería peor ¿no te parece?- argumentó convencida de sus palabras ya que desde hacía tiempo que ella había llegado a esa conclusión.

-¿aun sientes algo por él?- preguntó

-creo que nunca podría dejar de hacerlo, él fue muy importante en mi vida y decir que lo he olvidado o que no lo quiero sería ilógico pero no lo quiero de la manera en que piensas; mi corazón ya cerró ese ciclo y ahora es uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo de mi vida.

-no sabes cuánto te admiro Candy- dijo Albert dándole un fraternal abrazo- eres la persona más fuerte que conozco- Candy le sonrió y correspondió a su abrazo y siguieron hablando de Anthony largo y tendido.

-ha cambiado tanto- dijo Candy- parece otro Anthony pero a la vez sigue siendo el mismo caballero de Lakewood del que…- detuvo sus palabras casi a tiempo pero Albert supo a qué se refería

-del que te enamoraste- sugirió y Candy asintió sonrojándose aunque después frunció el ceño-¿qué pasa?

-cuando sepa quién soy me odiará-dijo con tristeza- cuando sepa que le mentí, que les mentí a todos me odiará y tendrá razón

-¡por supuesto que no!- exclamó Albert- él no puede odiarte después de todo lo que has hecho por él, estoy seguro que Anthony valorará más todo este tiempo que has estado a su lado que el hecho que no le dijeras tu nombre

-no lo sé Albert, no lo sé, pero no quiero arriesgarme; y lo mejor será que…-respiró profundo- que me vaya antes de que pueda ver nuevamente. Así no me odiará, no odiará a Rosalie- dijo con gran pesar

-nunca has huido de los problemas Candy, pero si esa es tu decisión sabes que te apoyo, aunque creo que deberías pensarlo mejor. ¿Crees que Anthony, el hombre gentil y noble que conoces sea capaz de albergar un sentimiento tan terrible como el odio? – Candy negó con la cabeza y se quedó meditando las palabras dichas por Albert y después de diez minutos más Candy decidió volver a casa de los Brower y Albert a atender algunos asuntos que tenía.

Candy entró a la mansión y notó un gran silencio, como si nadie estuviera en la casa hasta que se encontró con una mucama y preguntó si había alguien. –el capitán salió y no volverá hasta las seis, el joven John está en la universidad y el joven Anthony está en su habitación. Apenas despertó de su siesta-informó la mujer.  
-gracias-dijo Candy dirigiéndose a las escaleras para ver a Anthony a quien encontró sentado frente a la ventana de su habitación. -¿puedo pasar?-preguntó ella entreabriendo la puerta.  
-claro-respondió él con una sonrisa.  
-¿cómo te sientes?- volvió a cuestionar  
-bien; relajado-dijo casi para sí mismo al momento en que el mayordomo entraba también en la habitación.  
-tiene visita Anthony-dijo después de aclararse la garganta y llamar la atención de ambos. -la señorita Diane está en la sala  
-bajo en seguida-dijo Anthony poniéndose de pie- Rosalie podrías ir con ella y hacerle compañía mientras bajo. Tengo que cambiarme  
-de acuerdo-dijo sintiendo un tirón en el estómago.

Rosalie bajó las escaleras seguida del mayordomo y entró en la sala donde Diane sentada en un cómodo sillón tomaba una taza de té.  
-buenas tardes- saludó la enfermera con una sonrisa  
-¡Rosalie! Qué tal- exclamó Diane levantándose para dar un inesperado y efusivo abrazo a Candy-que bueno que te veo a solas- dijo en voz baja  
-el joven Brower ya viene-dijo la enfermera aún más extrañada.  
-espero que tarde un poco porque hay algo que quiero decirte. O mejor dicho preguntarte- ambas se sentaron en el sillón que minutos antes solo ocupaba Diane  
-¿sobre qué?- preguntó nerviosa  
Diane respiró profundo y colocó las manos en su regazo-primero debo decirte que te vi en el parque acompañada de un caballero muy apuesto debo admitir y escuché algo sobre un viejo amor. - Candy llevó su nerviosa mirada hasta sus manos. -¿lo amaste mucho?-preguntó con cierta timidez y la enfermera asintió confundida por lo directo de la pregunta  
-¿por qué me pregunta todo esto?- cuestionó la enfermera  
-por qué entonces tu sabes del amor y sabes lo que se siente no poder estar con la persona que amas.-dijo bajando la mirada hasta sus manos con una actitud llena de dolor.  
Estas palabras fueron una fuerte declaración para Candy. Diane estaba enamorada de alguien y no podía ser correspondida. Pero quién era él. Esta pregunta tuvo una respuesta inmediata que Candy creyó correcta. Diane amaba a Anthony.  
-pero supongo que él sí que te amaba ¿no?-Candy asintió confundida creando en su mente una trágica historia de amor no correspondido.-qué suerte-sonrió con pesar-¿por qué se separaron? Si se puede saber-  
-tuvimos que separarnos  
-¿por qué?-  
-porque él tenía una deuda de honor- Diane abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa-no hablo de ese honor-sonrió Candy divertida por la expresión de la joven-él es actor de teatro, muy bueno y talentoso. Una de sus compañeras de tablas se enamoró de él y le salvó la vida cuando unas luces del teatro en el que ensayaban iban a caerle encima. De no ser por ella probablemente él estaría muerto.  
-se quedó con ella por agradecimiento-balbuceó Diane confundida.  
-era lo menos que podía hacer  
-pero sacrificó el amor que ustedes se tenían- dijo con palabras atropelladas  
-sí, porque así tenía que ser. Tal vez él y yo no debemos estar juntos y por eso siempre pasa algo que nos separe-la voz de Candy comenzó a apagarse poco a poco hasta convertirse en un murmullo mientras una lágrima indiscreta recorría su mejilla.  
-lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal, en verdad. -se disculpó acercándose a Candy  
-descuide. Estoy bien-cambio súbitamente su expresión y preguntó-¿quién es la persona de la que está enamorada?  
-bueno, yo-se puso nerviosa al escuchar algo llevó su mirada a la puerta-¡John! Hola-saludó con una enorme sonrisa.  
-hola Diane-se acercó y como todo un caballero besó la mano demás jóvenes en señal de saludo.

-hola John- saludó Diane nerviosa y en ese momento el corazón de Candy se tranquilizó al descubrir quién era la persona que ocupaba el corazón de la mujer que inconscientemente creyó su rival.

Anthony salió de su habitación y con calma bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al corredor por el que se entraba a la sala segundos antes que su hermano y, aunque pudo haber entrado e interrumpir la conversación se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Rosalie. –Ama a alguien- pensó con cierto pesar- lamento que no pueda ser feliz- se dijo teniendo un extraño sentimiento entre tristeza, pena y decepción. Cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano, quien no lo había visto entró también a la sala para reunirse con Diane, John y Rosalie.

La charla que tuvieron fue demasiado simple y después de un rato Diane se despidió de los tres y volvió a su casa relajada por haber podido decirle a alguien el amor que sentía aunque no la persona.

-voy a la biblioteca, necesito estudiar- dijo John dejando a enfermera y paciente a solas después de la despedida de Diane.

-saldré a tomar un poco de aire- habló también Anthony levantándose de su asiento- ¿me acompañas Rosalie?- pidió a la joven y esta con gusto aceptó. Anthony ofreció su brazo a Rosalie como gesto de caballerosidad y también para que lo guiara en el camino, que, aunque él conocía a la perfección su casa Rosalie se empeñaba en ayudarlo en todo lo que le fuera posible. Salieron al jardín y Anthony inhaló el fresco aire de la tarde.

-veo que te llevas mejor con Diane- dijo Anthony una vez que estuvieron solos.  
-sí, supongo- respondió Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿sabías que está enamorada?- preguntó ella y Anthony enarcó una ceja.  
-no lo sabía pero me alegro-  
-¿sabes de quién?-  
-no. Y no creo que sea buena idea que me digas lo que ella te ha confesado.  
-ella no me ha dicho nada. No directamente así que te podría decir mis sospechas ¿no?- dijo con voz picara y Anthony sonrió dispuesto a escuchar.-ella está enamorada de tu hermano-dijo de golpe  
-¿de John?- preguntó sorprendido- ¿estás segura de eso?  
-si no es de él de quien está enamorada es de ti- dijo bajando el tono de voz.- y eso sería demasiado para mí- dijo para sí.  
-así que de John eh- se cruzó de brazos y meditó lo que escuchaba.- nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca lo había notado aunque ahora que lo dices tal vez tengas razón.  
-¿John está enamorado de alguien más?- preguntó Rosalie- Diane dice que él no se da cuenta de lo que ella siente y tal vez sea porque está interesado en otra persona.  
-no. John es muy despistado en ese tipo de cosas pero que yo sepa no está enamorado de nadie.  
-¿y tú?- dijo ella sin pensar- lo siento no quise...  
-tal vez- respondió esbozando una sonrisa- ¿tú lo estás?- preguntó también y una extraña tensión se formó en el ambiente  
-puede ser- dijo mirándolo de perfil mientras ambos se sumergían en sus pensamientos y en un profundo silencio- será mejor que entremos. La tarde comienza a enfriar.  
-sí. Vamos- aceptó aclarándose la garganta.

Los días seguían pasando y la operación estaba cada vez más cerca y todos la esperaban llenos de pánico y esperanza.

-Rosalie, ¿me puedes ayudar con esta caja?- dijo Anthony una mañana en su habitación

-claro- dijo la enfermera ayudando a mover una enorme caja de madera cerrada con llave-¡cuánto pesa!- exclamó pudieron sacar del armario en que estaba

-sí, ahora lo recuerdo- sonrió Anthony metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar una pequeña llave dorada que por supuesto abría la caja.

-¿qué hay ahí?- preguntó Rosalie curiosa

-ahora verás- contestó con una sonrisa abriendo la caja que estaba llena de libros, pequeñas cajas y una que otra tela fina pero maltratada por el tiempo- eran cosas de mi madre, las he tenido siempre conmigo

-¿siempre?

-sí, incluso en Lakewood las tenía- contestó tomando una cajita para sacar algunas joyas que alguna vez Candy vio.

-¿cómo las conseguiste si nunca regresaste allá?

-mi padre pidió que me las regresaran después del accidente en que perdí la vista. Pero no toquemos ese tema, mejor dime qué ves- dijo emocionado

-mmm, libros, telas, cajas, aquí hay una fotografía- dijo metiendo la mano en la caja- creo que son tus padres y tú de bebé- dijo emocionada también

-quisiera volver a ver eso- expresó con nostalgia

-lo harás- lo reconfortó la rubia colocando su mano en el hombro de él

-dime qué más hay-

Candy rebuscó en la caja y sacó unos cuantos pañuelos finos con las iniciales _R.A. _y _W.A.A._- Albert- pensó Candy sonriendo- encontró más fotografías de los abuelos de Anthony, de su madre cuando era pequeña y de Albert- aquí hay algo más… un diario y dice en la cubierta Rosemary Andley

-el diario de mamá- murmuró Anthony- después de la operación será lo primero que leeré, aunque no sé si esté bien hacerlo, después de todo es un diario-

-sería una forma de estar más cerca de ella y no creo que a tu mamá le moleste que lo hagas-

-tienes razón- meditó el muchacho y después de varios segundos preguntó-¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-el que quieras- dijo ella con voz entusiasta

-¿podrías leerlo tú también? Me hubiera gustado que conocieras a mi madre-

-lo haré Anthony- aceptó tomando por inercia la mano del joven- y gracias por confiarme algo tan delicado y personal como esto-

-confío en ti Rosalie- dijo Anthony tomando la mano de Candy con las suyas para llevarla hasta sus labios y depositar un beso

* * *

_Chicas gracias por leer este capítulo, espero les haya gustado y una vez más me disculpo por la demora._

_GRACIAS A:_

_*teerryytiinaa, hola gracias por la oportunidad que le das a la historia, me alegra que te haya gustado._

_*shellyevans, hola! gracias por tu comentario, esperaro más eh? gracias por leer este fic_

_*Ale Mia, hola! y bienvenida al fic a ver qué te parece el nuevo capitulo_

_*flor, hola lamento la demora pero aquí un capítulo más esperando les guste =)_

_*Lupita1797, hola, gracias por tu comentario a ver si te gusta como toman rumbo las cosas_

_*Ana, hola, todavia no sabemos todo pero para allá vamos jeje un saludo_

_*aide22, hola! gracias por el comentario de Elroy.. tú qué crees? será la mala?_

_*Magnolia A, hola. Aprecio mucho tu comentario gracias por el interés a este fic, un saludo y gracias de nuevo_

_*dejannae8, hola! que bueno que te gustara el cap anterior, lamento la demora y espero que este tambien te haya gustado_

_*Val rod, hola! como siempre gracias por el entusiasmo y el apoyo, espero te guste este capítulo._

**Aprovecho para desearles que pasen unas felices fiestas de fin de año, que Dios las bendiga y que el próximo año esté lleno de cosas buenas para todas.**


	10. Chapter 10

Una vez en su habitación Candy tomó el libro entre sus manos y comenzó a hojearlo. Las páginas estaban ya amarillas por todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, una fina caligrafía algo borrosa y entre algunas páginas había flores secas, rosas en su mayoría.  
Candy comenzó a leer las primeras páginas de ese diario que sólo eran memorias de la adolescencia de Rosemary Andley, la muerte de sus padres y el cariño que le tenía a su pequeño hermano Albert. El cómo conoció a su esposo en el puerto de Nueva York...  
_  
"La tía abuela se fue hoy a Inglaterra; no quiso decirme el motivo pero me aseguró que volverá pronto para el cumpleaños de Albert.  
Él está emocionado por la idea de estar sólo en Lakewood, sólo hasta que yo regrese lo que será mañana por la tarde según me dijo George-nuestra niñera-  
Pero eso no es lo importante de este día, al menos no para mí; hoy conocí a un joven en el puerto, justo después de que la abuela partiera. Se llama Vincent. Me ayudó a recuperar mi pañuelo que voló con el viento.  
Charlamos un rato y descubrí que se hospedaría en el mismo hotel en el que yo me encuentro así que gracias a George lo convencí a que nos acompañara hasta el hotel y, me invitó a cenar._

La cena fue maravillosa, Vincent es todo un caballero. Gentil, educado y elegante. Conoce tantas cosas y lugares que en unas horas le fue imposible relatarle todos los viajes que ha hecho hasta ahora, siendo tan joven.  
Fue tan gentil que me acompañó hasta mi habitación y justo al despedirse besó mi mano y sé que me puse más roja que la rosas en las que he estado invirtiendo mi tiempo últimamente.  
Mañana regreso a Lakewood donde Albert me espera a ver con qué nueva sorpresa; seguramente un nuevo animal al que habrá adoptado y que tendré que ocultar a la tía Elroy. Pero ahora no pensaré en eso. Lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir y tal vez sueñe con Vincent Brower. No sé si este bien que pase esto, pero con solo recordar su nombre siento un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo."

Candy leyó estos primeros recuerdos y se sintió conmovida al leer el amor a primera vista que había sufrido la madre de Anthony. Ella era muy joven pero eso no le impidió conocer el amor verdadero y tener una familia. Algo que Candy en el fondo de su corazón deseaba más que nada en el mundo, desde pequeña, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta deseaba tener una mamá, un papá y tal vez hermanos como otros niños. Siempre había tenido la ilusión de ser adoptada por una familia que le brindara amor y cuidados pero el destino había sido caprichoso y no se lo había dado. Sin embargo Candy tenía el amor de muchas personas tanto en el hogar como en Lakewood, donde había estado Anthony.  
-soñé tantas veces con poder ser feliz al lado de él. Era una niña pero yo también estaba conociendo el amor en ese entonces- dijo sola en la habitación. Iba a continuar leyendo cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta:  
-adelante-dijo para que entrara una mucama que le avisaba que la cena ya iba a ser servida- ahora bajo, gracias- dijo cerrando el diario para después dejarlo sobre una mesita.  
Rosalie salió de su habitación y fue a la de Anthony para llevarlo al comedor pero no lo encontró y supuso que ya estaba abajo con los otros dos caballeros.  
Bajó y fue hasta el comedor donde ya la esperaban para comenzar la cena.-disculpen el retraso- dijo tomando su lugar al lado de Anthony. La cena comenzó y como pocas veces se desarrolló en silencio de principio a fin hasta que cada caballero se despidió de los presentes alegando tener cosas que hacer.  
-buenas noches-dijo John para ir a estudiar  
-descansen- se despidió el capitán con rumbo a la biblioteca para revisar alguna cosas de su trabajo dejando a los dos rubios solos

-comencé a leer el diario de tu madre-comentó Candy en la mesa  
-¿en serió?- el rostro de Anthony dibujó una encantadora sonrisa llena de alegría-¿y bien?- preguntó ansioso  
-ella era una mujer extraordinaria-respondió Candy- ahora sé que era amable, gentil, cariñosa y muy responsable con su familia. Habla de un hermano llamado Albert. ¿Lo conoces?  
-era eso y más, te lo aseguro- respondió a las primeras palabras y continuó- Albert es el nombre de mi tío, el hermano menor de mamá, él es el primero en la línea de sucesión para encargarse de la familia Andley, después del abuelo William- contestó Anthony sin saber que eran la misma persona y Candy no lo culpó, después de todo ella tenía poco tiempo de haberlo descubierto.  
-una gran responsabilidad ¿no?  
-demasiado. Pero dime qué más leíste- preguntó como un niño pequeño al que se le cuenta sobre una tierra mágica y desconocida  
-de cómo se conocieron ella y tu padre, en Nueva York cuando...-  
-...él regresaba de un viaje y después de ver a la mujer más hermosa del mundo agradecía que su pañuelo había volado con el viento- interrumpió Anthony- es la historia que mi padre me ha contado ¿fue así?  
-bueno, no sé si él agradeció eso, pero ella quedó prendada del capitán desde el primer instante en que lo vio. Charlaron y regresaron juntos al hotel donde él invitó a cenar a tu mamá y a George supongo que alguien muy cercano a la familia.  
-¿George también estuvo en esa cena?-preguntó confundido y una voz que no era la de Candy le respondió.  
-no, George se disculpó esa noche y dejó que tu madre y yo cenáramos solos-el capitán había salido de la biblioteca para ir ya a su habitación cuando escuchó las voces de Rosalie y su hijo y recordando esos momentos decidió entrar y contar lo que había ocurrido esa noche.  
Anthony sonrió al escuchar el comentario y Candy no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.  
-le di a Rosalie el diario que mamá tenía en Lakewood para que la conociera un poco-explicó Anthony mientras el capitán se sentaba a la mesa nuevamente.  
-verá que ella era una mujer única, siempre pensando en los demás y siempre soñando con lo mejor del mundo.-el capitán se dirigió a Candy y ella sólo le sonrió- cuando termine me gustaría leer ese diario también. Si me lo permites hijo.  
-ponte en la fila padre. Le dije a Rosalie que lo primero que haré después de la operación será leer los recuerdos de mamá-respondió Anthony comenzando a reír.  
-en ese caso, espero que ese día llegue aún más pronto de lo que ya lo hago- respondió estirando su brazo para darle una palmada en el hombro a su hijo. __

"Al volver a Chicago me llevé la mejor sorpresa del mundo. Vincent también viajaba para Chicago en el mismo tren que yo. Dijo que iba a visitar a su familia, a sus padres y a su hermano antes de salir otra vez de viaje aunque asegura que uno más corto que anteriores.  
Casi todo el trayecto lo pasamos juntos y a solas ya que George cada vez mejora su técnica de desaparecer en momentos incómodos.  
Con Vincent hablé de todo y de nada; es una gran contradicción pero es verdad, con él hablé de mi querido hermano, de mis padres. Mi comprensiva y consejera madre y mi autoritario y mimador padre. Incluso le conté del gran amor que tengo por las rosas y del jardín de Lakewood: "me encantaría verlo" me dijo cuando terminé de describirlo.  
Él también me contó de su familia y siguió maravillándome con sus viajes. Creo que es muy pronto para decirlo pero estoy sintiendo algo muy especial por Vincent."

Después de leer estas últimas letras una tarde Candy decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad. Dejó el libro en su mesita de noche, tomó un abrigo y un paraguas ya que el clima de Londres es impredecible. Salió de su habitación preparada y caminó por el largo pasillo que conducía a las escaleras pasando primero frente a la puerta de Anthony, quien había reconocido sus pasos y se había asomado para hacer una proposición a la enfermera.  
-¿tienes algún compromiso en este momento?- preguntó al escuchar el tintineo de unas monedas, lo que indicaba que Rosalie saldría.  
-pensaba salir a caminar un rato-respondió la joven-¿te gustaría acompañarme?-preguntó casi sin pesar  
-si no te molesta, me gustaría estirar las piernas y precisamente eso te iba a proponer- contestó el muchacho.  
-vamos entonces- después de tomar el abrigo de Anthony los dos muchachos salieron la mansión y comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad.  
-tus padres sufrieron amor a primera vista ¿sabes?  
-sí, papá dice que fue un milagro verla, un regalo del cielo-dijo Anthony con una sonrisa muy frecuente cada vez que se tocaba el tema de Rosemary.  
Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una enorme plaza en la que había una iglesia; las campañas comenzaron a repicar y guiados por el sonido de estas y los sentimientos de sus corazones decidieron entrar al templo donde comenzaba una misa en la que permanecieron hasta que finalizó.  
-me gustaría quedarme un rato más- dijo Anthony cuando la ceremonia terminó y se hincaba para rezar.  
-claro- dijo Candy mirando a su alrededor y cómo la gente iba desalojando el lugar. Vio todos los rostros que salían pero sus ojos se detuvieron en un joven que también iba a salir; él levantó la mirada y se topó con los verdes ojos de la joven, sonrió y apresuró su paso hasta quedar junto a la banca que ocupaba y frenaba drásticamente su paso al ver al joven hincado al lado de la rubia.  
Candy sonrió al joven y asentía con la cabeza respondiendo la muda pregunta de Albert, que era la persona con la que se había encontrado.  
Albert miró al muchacho y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supo qué hacer, así que sólo se quedó mirando fijamente a Anthony quien rezaba con verdadera devoción. Candy hizo una seña para que Albert se sentara a su lado. Este así lo hizo y como sí se comunicaran por telepatía Candy se inclinó hasta Anthony diciendo- saldré a buscar un taxi para que nos lleve a casa, ya comenzó a llover- Anthony solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió con su diálogo con Dios.  
Una vez solos Albert se hincó también junto a Anthony -¿Rosalie?-preguntó confundido  
-no, disculpe, no sabía que el lugar estaba ocupado-respondió Albert con un nudo en la garganta  
-no, descuide, no pasa nada- contestó el joven con una sonrisa.  
-gracias-  
Anthony asintió y se levantó del reclinatorio para sentarse y esperar a que Rosalie llegara.  
Candy por supuesto que no salió a buscar un medio para regresar a la mansión, al menos no inmediatamente y se separó de Anthony para que Albert charlara con él y este se asegurara que su sobrino estaba perfecto.  
-disculpe, ¿ha visto a una joven rubia salir de aquí? ya debería haber vuelto- preguntó Anthony al desconocido al notar que Rosalie no volvía.  
-no-respondió Albert preguntándose cómo es que Anthony sabía que la joven era rubia, pero sabemos que alguna vez Vincent hizo una vaga descripción de la joven- pero aquí hay un paraguas, si es de ella debe volver-  
-¿quiere que lo acompañe a buscarla?-  
-gracias, pero no creo que sea necesario, o me sirva de mucho-dijo haciendo obvia su situación.-no podría verla  
-¿cómo sabe entonces que es rubia?-cuestionó Albert  
-tengo buena memoria-respondió Anthony  
-dichoso es usted-comentó Albert teniendo el tema perfecto para charlar al menos unos minutos-yo perdí la memoria hace algún tiempo  
-¿en serió? Lo lamento-dijo el joven sorprendido y con verdadera sinceridad-¿un accidente?-preguntó  
-sí, hace algún tiempo. El tren en el que iba estaba por explotar cuando yo bajé y el impacto afectó mi cabeza  
-debió ser horrible  
-frustrante. Es frustrante no saber quién eres, qué haces, si tienes o no tienes familia y cómo es que llegaste al lugar en el que despiertas sin saber nada  
-creo que puedo imaginarlo. Lo mío no fue igual pero al principio, cuando comenzó mi ceguera me sentía como un inútil, y era verdaderamente molesto no poder hacer nada por mí mismo- recordó Anthony empuñando las manos conteniendo la ira e impotencia que a veces le dominaba.  
-¿qué le paso? ¿Por qué perdió la vista?-preguntó el desconocido para Anthony  
-un accidente de caballo, caí y me golpeé la cabeza. Fue hace muchos años, yo era prácticamente un niño  
-sus padres debieron lamentarlo mucho-dijo Albert como sí no conociera la historia original.  
-vivía con una tía y mis primos pero mi padre llegó el día del accidente y se hizo cargo de todo-respondió incómodo ya que no le gustaba hablar sobre su separación de la familia Andley, de sus primos o de Candy.  
-seguramente algún día recuperará la vista y también lo que no ha visto todo este tiempo.  
-sí, ese día está cerca-asintió levantándose de la banca y tomando el paraguas de Candy.-disculpe, pero debo irme. Fue grato hablar con usted y espero que haya recuperado todas sus memorias.  
-sigo investigando eso-contestó Albert y Anthony rio  
-Anthony-se presentó extendiendo su mano  
-Albert-correspondió este el saludo-hasta pronto  
-hasta pronto-  
Anthony caminó hasta la puerta utilizando el paraguas como bastón hasta pisar la calle. Candy lo vio y recordó que debía buscar un taxi. Por suerte en ese momento pasaron dos y la joven atrajo la atención de uno que se detuvo inmediatamente.  
_  
"Han pasado seis meses desde la primera vez que vi a Vincent y ahora si puedo asegurar que lo amo y que él me ama también.  
Ha venido esta noche a pedir mi mano a la tía Elroy en compañía de sus padres y también ha tenido el gesto de preguntárselo a Albert que lo considera ya como un hermano mayor. Ellos se han hecho muy buenos amigos en estos meses y ha despertado en Albert ese espirito aventurero que tanto trabajó le ha costado a mi tía dominar._

La boda será en seis meses, que serán eternos para mí, pero debo tener paciencia y organizar mi boda como la he imaginado estos últimos días.  
Estoy tan feliz que siento que todo esto es un sueño, un bello sueño en que todo es perfecto, incluso el carácter amargado de Sara, mi prima me parece perfecto. Ella volvió de su viaje por Europa hace unos días y me alegra decir que en ella he encontrado a una gran amiga, casi una hermana"

Candy no pudo evitar una mueca de molestia al leer el nombre de Sara en las páginas del diario. Aunque en este se pintaba a una asara que Candy no conocía. Parecía gentil y alegre, -todo lo contrario a la actual señora Legan-  
Las páginas siguientes estaban llenas de nerviosas palabras con respecto a la boda. Rosemary estaba muy ilusionada con su próxima unión. Según la historia Elroy ayudaba a la joven en todo lo que podía y la instruía en ciertas cosas que ella no había contemplado. Su prima Sara también había sido de gran ayuda con ciertos detalles.

El último recuerdo escrito era una noche antes de la boda en que Rosemary plasmó todos sus miedos por su nueva vida como esposa y también sus ilusiones.

_ "regresé a Lakewood hace una semana después de tanto tiempo y encontré mi habitación tal como la dejé la última noche que pasé aquí, justo antes de mi boda.  
Ha pasado tanto tiempo; me fui siendo una joven inexperta y llena de ilusiones y he vuelto siendo una mujer casada y con una criatura en los brazos a la que llena de orgullo llamo mi hijo. Anthony Brower Andley, ese es el nombre de mi pequeño.  
Anthony se parece tanto a mí, pero también a su padre. Su cabello es Rubio como el mío y dócil como el de su padre, sus ojitos son azules, los más bellos que he visto en mi vida.  
Está lleno de vida, alegría, y travesura. Me recuerda a Albert cuando nació. Por cierto que él también está encantado con Anthony, le encanta cuidarlo, cargarlo y hacerlo reír y a mi hijo le agrada estar con su tío.  
Mi tía también está encantada con él cada día deja más tareas a sus asistentes en la empresa y a los empleados de la casa para tener tiempo libre y pasar más tiempo con Anthony.  
También ha llegado otro miembro a la familia, Stear a quien la tía quiere también demasiado, pero tiene más oportunidad de estar con Anthony al vivir en la misma casa. Stear es un niño muy travieso también, siempre tiene algo en la mano para jugar o para destruir y se lleva muy bien con Anthony. Algo me dice que cuando sean grandes se llevarán muy bien. Hasta ahora son los únicos niños pequeños en la familia._

Soy muy feliz en Lakewood, pero lo único que me entristece es cada vez que tengo que separarme de Vincent, para él también es difícil y ahora más que Anthony ha llegado a nuestras vidas. Le duele desmigado dejarnos solos y es por eso que decidimos mudarnos aquí, a Lakewood, el lugar que tanto amo"

-regresaron a Lakewood para que no estuviéramos solos- pensó Anthony cuando Rosalie le contó esa parte y algunos pensamientos más en los que su madre hablaba de todo el amor que sentía por su hijo- creo que viene la peor parte según mi padre. Lo que le hicieron en esa época la mató- dijo con cierto rencor aunque no sabía la historia a fondo lo que le había dicho su padre era lo único que tenía.  
-creí que no les guardabas rencor- dijo Candy  
-no los odio, pero ya no sé qué creer. Ha pasado mucho tiempo en que he vivido con esa versión, la única que tengo, la mi padre me dio y ninguno de los Andley me ha buscado nunca para decirme la verdad  
-un momento, ellos, ellos saben que tú estás vivo, saben que estas aquí-  
-claro que saben que estoy vivo. Y eso es aún más extraño, en todo este tiempo no he vuelto a saber de la tía Elroy, de mis primos y de...  
-de Candy- completó la joven la frase  
-de ella sé que no es más una Andley, que poco después de mi accidente y que mi papá me llevara consigo ella dejó de ser parte de la familia. No sé si para bien o para mal.  
-¡todo es mentira!- gritaba Candy en su interior-¡te han mentido a ti y a nosotros! Y aún no sé quién es el causante.  
-¿te gustaría reunirte con ellos?-preguntó como si nada pasara  
-sí, he extrañado mucho a mis primos y a la tía abuela.  
-¿quieres qué te ayude con eso?  
-no Rosalie.-contestó serio y frío  
-creí que... Querías verlos de nuevo  
-mi padre se molestaría demasiado y sólo causaría un enfrentamiento entre ellos. Además no creo que ellos quieran volver a verme, si no lo han hecho en todo este tiempo, no lo harán ahora que a mí se ocurra reencontrarme con todos  
-¿estás seguro?-preguntó Candy  
-sí, y por favor olvídalo. No quiero meterte en problemas.

Al día siguiente de esa conversación Candy decidió tomar cartas en el asunto e interrogar a Vincent Brower. - nos hizo creer que estaba muerto y a él no le dijo nada-pensaba molesta mientras llamaba a la puerta de la biblioteca.  
-adelante- escuchó la voz del capitán-¡Rosalie! ¡Pase! ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó con su habitual voz.  
-sí, quería hablarle sobre Anthony- respondió seria  
-¿pasa algo malo? ¿Es sobre la operación?- preguntó preocupado.  
-no, nada de eso, Anthony está muy bien y estar perfecto la próxima semana para la operación.  
-menos mal. ¿Entonces qué pasa?  
-quería hablarle sobre la familia Andley, de los que me habló la otra tarde-respondió seria.  
-¿de los Andley? ¿Qué quiere saber?-preguntó con un tono lleno de molestia.  
-no me lo tome a mal pero he estado hablando con Anthony, me ha contado de sus primos y que los extraña.  
-¿él le dijo eso?  
-no directamente, pero lo puedo notar por la manera en que me habla de ellos. Y me preguntaba si habría alguna manera de hacerles saber que Anthony va a ser operado y que sería un gran gesto para él que estuvieran a su lado esos días.  
-temo que eso no se será posible.  
-¿por qué?-preguntó Candy.  
-porque ellos no saben la situación de Anthony. Ellos... Ellos no saben que Anthony está vivo- dijo con mucho trabajo.  
-¿a qué se refiere con eso?  
-le voy a decir algo con lo que seguramente perderé la poca estima que creo me tiene.  
-no diga eso señor- estas palabras de Candy eran sinceras. Ella no podría odiar al padre de Anthony, aunque sí estaba molesta y exigía a gritos una explicación.  
-cuando yo volví a América por Anthony para alejarlo de l familia había ocurrido lo del accidente, yo, lo llevé a un hospital y les oculté su situación a tal grado de decirles que Anthony había muerto.  
Candy no dijo nada y no mostraba ninguna expresión. Simplemente estaba seria con la mirada fija en el capitán.  
-¿por qué lo hizo?  
-porque no quería que terminarán por matar a mi hijo como lo hicieron con mi esposa.  
-¿cómo está tan seguro que la propia familia le hizo tal cosa a su esposa?  
-porque Sara me lo dijo- contestó el capitán dejando a Candy paralizada.

* * *

HOLA CHICAS ESPERO LES HAYA AGRADO ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO -EL PRIMERO DEL AÑO- Y QUE HAYAN TENIDO UNOS DÍAS MARAVILLOSOS POR LAS FIESTAS DE FIN DE AÑO.

**GRACIAS A:**

dajannae8; HOLA! antes que nada feliz año 2013 =) espero que te haya gustado el capítulo que cada vez está mas cerca del final. Un saludo y mis mejores deseos

Val rod, hola! felz año nuevo! aclaro que Diane se enamoró de John -así Candy no tendrá competencia- espero tu comentario

aide22; hola! feliz año 2013! espero que te haya gustado este capítulo nuevo =)

keilanot2, hola! feliz año! y bienvenida a esta historia, que espero te siga gustando

Magnolia A. hola! feliz inicio de año. gracias por el comentario, espero que te haya gustado tambien este capítulo

lupita1797, saludos y feliz año nuevo! gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te gustara

karo: hola! feliz 2013, muchas gracias por tu comentario qué bueno que te gustara la historia.

**UN ABRAZO A TODAS Y FELIZ AÑO 2013**


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando Candy escuchó el nombre Sara sus sentidos y pensamientos se paralizaron y ya no supo qué pensar hasta que Vincent sacó de un viejo libro una hoja doblada tal como una carta y se la tendió a Candy.

-cuando mi hijo estaba con los Andley, recibí esta carta de Sara, la prima de mi esposa a la cual ella quería mucho. En ella me dice que… será mejor que la lea- dijo Vincent cerrando los ojos para que la enfermera no viera el dolor que le causaba.

-no puedo- dijo Candy a media voz tomando la carta sin desdoblarla- no puedo leerla.

Vincent frunció el ceño al ver lo turbada que estaba la joven y se sintió conmovido por la empatía de Candy aunque no sabía que todo de lo que se había enterado era muy duro para ella.

-usted dígame qué dice-

- Rosemary estaba enferma del corazón, no podía hacer muchos esfuerzos porque le afectaban. Tuvo que dejar de montar aunque le encantaba y no podía recibir emociones fuertes para no alterar su corazón pero… cuando su abuela supo lo que ella quería hacer con su propio dinero le dijo cosas horribles que no me atrevo a repetir. Mi esposa era de carácter fuerte y firme así que discutió con su abuela y eso le afectó demasiado al corazón y la dejó en cama hasta su último día. Sara dijo haber escuchado todo y cómo Elroy había amenazado a mi esposa para cambiar su testamento y dejarla hacer a ella lo "mejor"

-es horrible- dijo Candy horrorizada por la historia. Conocía a la señora Elroy, pero no la creía capaz de hacer algo así con su sobrina que tanto la quería y hasta admiraba según había notado Candy al leer el diario de la madre de Anthony.-¿usted le cree a esa mujer?- preguntó

-ella quería mucho a mi esposa, eran casi hermanas y no había nada que una no hiciera por la otra, no tengo por qué dudar de ella- Candy lo miró a los ojos y después vio la carta entre sus manos aun sin abrir-¿qué piensa?-preguntó Vincent

-que debió investigar si lo que le dijo la señora Legan es verdad- contestó seria sintiendo por primera vez una rabia enorme por aquella mujer

-¿no cree lo que le dije?- preguntó frunciendo aún más las cejas y Candy negó con la cabeza- ¿por qué?

-porque no creo que los Andley sean capaces de hacer algo así solo por dinero

-¿los conoce acaso?

-no pero… lo que su esposa dice en su diario muestra a una Elroy totalmente diferente a la que usted me dice- se levantó de la silla y agregó- creo que debió hablar con ella y con la señora Legan antes de haber actuado llevándose a Anthony del lugar que él tanto amaba, alejándolo de su familia, de sus primos, del lugar en el que creció y de la vida de todas las personas que lo que lo amaban y aun lo hacen, porque usted debe saber que en Lakewood donde Anthony vivía había gente que lo quería demasiado por su buen corazón, que lo admiraba por su bondad y su sencillez, que pedía su ayuda porque sabía que a pesar de ser muy joven, casi un niño era demasiado maduro, inteligente y noble.

-me sorprende que diga eso, incluso me hace pensar que usted conoce a la familia Andley y el lugar en que creció mi hijo- dijo Vincent serio

-no los conozco- afirmó Candy lo más firme que pudo

-¿está segura?-

Antes que Candy pudiera contestar el mayordomo llamó a la puerta y entró para avisar que el doctor que atendía a Anthony había llegado y quería hablar con el capitán.

-en seguida voy- dijo despidiendo al mayordomo con un ademan- me sorprende su actitud Rosalie

-lamento si le incomoda pero es lo que pienso

-y admiro que sea capaz de decirlo, nadie me haba dicho lo que usted y creo que tiene razón.- al decir estas palabras Vincent salió de la biblioteca y fue a recibir al médico de Anthony con el que no habló nada importante. El galeno solo quería pasar a ver cómo estaban los familiares del paciente y éste mismo.

Después de la visita Candy acompañó al médico hasta la puerta y salió también de casa con el pretexto de hablar de ciertas cosas con el doctor y salir a caminar un poco por la ciudad.

Caminó un par de calles y después abordó un taxi que la llevara al hotel en que estaba Albert hospedado. Necesitaba decirle lo que había descubierto de Sara y como llevaba en mano la carta que fue prueba suficiente para Vincent decidió mostrársela también a Albert y de una buena vez a Elroy.

Albert iba entrando al hotel justo cuando Candy solicitaba verle así que gracias a la casualidad no tuvo que esperar nada.

-¿qué pasa Candy?- preguntó Albert algo alarmado al ver el semblante de la joven que mostraba un gran nerviosismo y fatiga  
-tenemos que hablar Albert- dijo tomándole la mano.  
-claro. Pero qué te ocurre- dijo más alarmado justo antes que Candy cayera desmayada y él apenas tuviera tiempo de sostenerla entre sus brazos.  
La gente que iba pasando vio el momento en que la joven perdiera el conocimiento y alarmados comenzaron a murmurar y otros a alejarse para no incomodar.  
Albert subió a Candy hasta su habitación donde George aún más sorprendido lo ayudó a reanimar a Candy.  
-¿estás bien Candy?- preguntó Albert cuando ella volvió en sí.  
-eh... Si... Yo... Venía a hablar contigo de algo muy importante  
-sea lo que sea puede esperar Candy. Primero descansa un poco.  
-no Albert. Tengo algo que decirte y mostrarte- buscó en un bolsillo de su vestido la carta que Sara había enviado muchos años atrás al padre de Anthony.  
-¿qué es esto?- preguntó Albert tomando la carta entre sus manos.  
-la razón por la que el capitán Brower se llevó a Anthony y nos hizo creer a todos que estaba muerto.  
Albert no dijo nada más y alejándose un poco de Candy abrió la carta amarillenta y comenzó a leerla en silencio.  
Las pupilas de sus ojos devoraron cada línea escrita. Su rostro se tensó y sus ojos se obscurecían cada vez más llenos de rencor al leer las siguientes palabras:  
_  
Vincent._

Te escribí esta carta para advertirte del han peligro que corre tu hijo Anthony al lado de la familia Andley, que aunque es mi familia debo reconocer lo malos que pueden llegar a ser con las personas inocentes, en este caso tu hijo, el hijo de mi querida prima Rosemary que por desgracia no pudo librarse del mal de la familia, o al menos de La tía Elroy.

La vida de Anthony corre gran peligro, cada día crece más y tiene ideas diferentes a las de la tía y eso ella lo detesta. Sabes que es orgullosa, calculadora y ambiciosa y esta ambición puede causarle mucho daño a tu hijo.

No quiero que me odies por lo que a continuación te contaré y que por cobardía oculté durante tantos años, los mismos que Rosemary lleva muerta.

Cuando mi prima estaba ya muy enferma y nosotros aun no nos habíamos enterado qué era lo que padecía, ella tuvo una fuerte discusión con la tía y fue sólo por el dinero que sus padres le heredaron, esa fortuna que nadie más que ella podía tocar y legar a quien quisiera.  
El día de esa discusión yo llegué a visitarla como de costumbre para saber cómo se sentía, -tu sabes bien cuánto la quería- subí a la habitación de Rosemary y escuché los gritos de ambas.  
La tía decía que Rosemary era una tonta, inmadura, egoísta que no pensaba en el porvenir de su familia ni su hijo. La tía le dijo cosas horribles esa tarde, le reprochó todo lo que había hecho por ella y su hermano. Que ella quería lo mejor para la familia, que debía dejarle después de morir ese dinero a ella y que se encargaría de hacerlo crecer para que Anthony llevara una buena vida son complicaciones.  
Rosemary se negó, supongo que conocía mejor que yo las intenciones de la tía y dijo que nadie tocaría ese dinero, sólo Anthony cuando tuviera edad suficiente y en algún momento dado lo harías tú pero nadie más.

Discutieron muy fuerte aquella vez y desde entonces Rosemary se recluyó en su habitación. Sólo dejaba entrar a su habitación a las mucamas para atenderla y cuando llevaban a Anthony a visitarla y a su hermano también, del cual ahora no sabemos nada y temo lo peor por él.  
Después de ese disgusto la salud de mi prima empeoró y al poco tiempo murió en tus brazos.

Vincent, debes saber que sí hay algún culpable de la muerte de Rosemary es sólo la tía Elroy, esa mujer que nos ha hecho creer a todos lo buena que es y lo mucho que se preocupa por la familia, pero ahora ya sabes que eso no es cierto y ahora Anthony puede correr cualquier peligro ya que recientemente, según me dijo la misma Elroy ha discutido con tu hijo por lo mismo que hace tanto tiempo con Rosemary, sólo que él quiere que más de la mitad de su herencia pase a manos del nuevo integrante de la familia Andley, una chiquilla a la cual el sr. William ha adoptado, no tiene padres mi ningún familiar así por lo que no tiene nada y Anthony le ha tomado gran afecto y quiere compartir su fortuna con esa pobre niña.  
La tía está furiosa por la decisión y ha peleado muy fuerte con Anthony por eso quería decirte todo esto. Tú eres su padre y sabrás qué es lo mejor para él antes que algo malo pueda ocurrirle.

No creo que necesites mi consejo pero pienso que deberías llevarte a Anthony muy lejos, hacer que se deshaga de esa fortuna que tanto dañó a Rosemary y que por ningún motivo le digas a la tía Elroy lo que te he dicho en esta carta. No quiero tener problemas con ella y arriesgarme y arriesgar la vida de mi familia.

_Sara._

Albert terminó de leer la carta y se dejó caer en un sillón que había en la estancia. Candy se levantó del lugar en que había sido recostada y se acercó a Albert. Colocó una mano en su hombro y le murmuró

-sabes que cuentas conmigo- Albert asintió con la cabeza y colocó su mano sobre la de Candy

-¿leíste la carta?- preguntó Albert

-no, no pude hacerlo pero el capitán me dijo lo que contenía- respondió Candy- ¿qué dice?

-mentiras- musitó Albert llevando su mirada a la puerta que se abría para darle paso a la anciana mujer a la que se pintaba tan mal.

-¡Candice!- dijo sorprendida la anciana- ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?- preguntó

-tía tenemos que hablar seriamente- dijo Albert recuperándose del shock del que era preso. Se levantó de su asiento y Candy permaneció a su lado

-cuando quieras- contestó la mujer igual de fría que siempre

-explíqueme esto- dijo agitando la carta a la altura de la cara de Elroy para después ponerla en su mano. Elroy enarcó una ceja y abrió la carta, se puso sus lentes que colgaban de su cuello y comenzó a leer.

Su reacción fue peor que la que pudo expresar Albert e incluso el mismo Vincent. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus labios temblaron al igual que sus manos que se dirigían a su pecho. –No puedo creerlo- dijo con voz temblorosa a punto de quebrársele y fue en ese momento cuando Albert supo que esa carta era una vil mentira. Los gestos de la anciana nunca habían sido tan expresivos y profundos como en ese momento- Albert, dime que no crees esta farsa, por favor- suplicó Elroy acercándose a ambos rubios-

-no tía- contestó Albert sereno- pero necesito saber la verdad, qué ocurrió esa tarde en la que la salud de mi hermana empeoró

-te dije todo lo que sé Albert, y te puedo jurar que esa escena que narra Sara es una mentira, yo nunca pedí a Rosemary que me diera ese dinero, ¿para qué lo querría yo si soy una vieja que solo espera el día de su muerte? ¿Para qué iba a querer ese dinero si yo tengo mi propia fortuna? ¿Para qué haría sufrir a una de las personas que más he querido en mi vida?- Elroy, a cada palabra que decía temblaba más y lloraba aún mas

-cálmese tía- dijo Candy acercándose al ver como vacilaba el equilibro de la mujer quien no la rechazó y se apoyó de su brazo hasta llegar al sillón que Albert ocupaba y un par de minutos después Elroy se recuperó un poco y comenzó a hablar.

-Albert, te lo dije el otro día, yo no tenía por qué meterme en los asuntos de tu hermana, esa fue la decisión de sus padres y yo debía respetarla, cuando ella me dijo que ese dinero intacto sería para Anthony admito que le dije que lo pensara mejor y que si quería se podría hacer más grande esa fortuna, ella dijo que no, ahora sé que es porque ya no le quedaba tiempo. Le dije que entonces aceptaba su decisión y que tenía todo mi apoyo. Como te dije esa tarde la pasó con Anthony en el jardín y tal vez contigo también pero no lo recuerdas ya que esos momentos en el jardín eran muy frecuentes entre ustedes tres. Más tarde llegó Sara y entró a su habitación para charlar con ella, no sé sobre qué pero después de ese día la salud de tu hermana empeoró, nos enteramos de su enfermedad y ella se negaba a recibir a Sara y no la vio hasta aquella noche en que…-su voz se quebró y las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer- aquella noche en que murió en los brazos de Vincent que había llegado dos semanas antes.

-tía, júreme que usted no le causó ese disgusto a mi hermana-suplicó Albert arrodillándose frente a la abuela tal como un niño pequeño.

-ustedes son lo que más he querido en el mundo, yo daba la vida por tu hermana, por Anthony, por ti, por Stear y Archie y también por ti Candy- dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia que también tenía las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

-todo fue un invento de Sara, pero para qué- preguntó Albert- no hay manera de saberlo y así no puedo acercarme a Vincent y aclarar todo, no hay testigos, nada que nos pueda decir a ciencia cierta qué pasó esa tarde-

-hay una persona- dijo Candy y los dos Andley giraron para verla interrogándola con la mirada- la misma Rosemary- dijo segura pero dejó igual de confundidos a Elroy y Albert- en su diario, yo lo tengo. Anthony me lo dio hace días y la he conocido. Ella escribía todo lo que le sucedía en ese diario y algo tan importante debió haberlo escrito también.

-¿tú tienes ese diario?- dijo Albert un tanto sorprendido y Candy asintió- tráelo Candy, por favor.

-veré la manera de sacarlo de la casa pro unos días, Anthony y el capitán me preguntan todos los días sobre el diario, no va a ser fácil.

-inténtalo Candy- pidió esta vez la mujer

-lo voy a hacer- aseguró la rubia- ahora debo irme, ya he estado mucho tiempo fuera.

Minutos después Candy era acompañada por George cerca de la mansión Brower, se despidió de ella a una calle de la casa y dio media vuelta para volver al hotel donde Albert y Elroy seguían hablando sobre todo lo sucedido._  
_  
_"Llevo semanas sintiéndome mal. No sé lo que me pasa y comienzo a asustarme.  
Por eso he llamado al médico para que me revise, iría yo misma a verlo pero no me siento en condiciones de hacerlo sola y como en casa no hay nadie más que Anthony, Albert y yo será fácil que el doctor venga sin que ellos lo noten y se asusten.  
Tal vez no sea nada malo..."  
_  
-mañana tenemos que estar en el hospital a las once de la mañana- dijo Candy durante la comida frente a los tres Brower días después de la charla con los Andley y algo desanimada ya que no había podido hacer llegar el diario a Albert.  
Unos nervios excesivos recorrieron todo el cuerpo de Anthony sintiendo un escalofrío pero no dijo ni mostró nada sólo se removió en su silla y siguió comiendo. El señor Brower tragó saliva y miró a los tres jóvenes presentes. Primero a Anthony, a John y por último a Rosalie.  
Tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar pero sus esperanzas eran más fuertes que sus miedos y estaba seguro que dentro de poco tiempo su hijo recuperaría la vista.  
John miró también a Anthony y después a su padre con el que topó su mirada y con un asentimiento de cabeza se dieron la fuerza necesaria.  
-ordenaré al chofer que tenga listo el coche-dijo Vincent- nos iremos los tres juntos y John nos alcanzará tan pronto salga de la escuela.  
Los tres asintieron y después de la comida cada uno fue a hacer cosas diferentes. Anthony y Candy subieron a la habitación de éste.  
-¿nervioso?- preguntó Candy cuando cerraba las cortinas de la habitación.  
-un poco- dudó Anthony- creo que en exceso.  
-es normal. Pero todo saldrá bien.-lo reconfortó la enfermera.  
-¿tú estarás ahí verdad?- preguntó Anthony esperanzado.  
-en todo momento-afirmó la rubia sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.  
-gracias- dijo lleno de sinceridad- aunque lamento algo- dijo después de un minuto de silencio.  
-¿qué?- preguntó curiosa.  
-que tu tiempo de estar aquí se acaba- sonrió y Candy se quedó callada ante la confesión.

-para mí también será difícil irme, pero será porque ya no me necesitarás ya que estarás completamente sano- dijo Candy intentando convencerse a ella misma mientras se acercaba a Anthony que estaba de pie junto a la mesa que había en la habitación- todo estará bien- le dijo despacio cuando estuvo muy cerca de él; lo suficiente para tomar su mano. Ante este contacto Anthony sonrió y apretó la mano de la enfermera por la que sentía un gran cariño.

-quiero poder verte- musitó besando el dorso de la mano de la joven- has hecho tanto por mí y no conozco tu rostro.

-sabes que no necesitas verme con los ojos para ver lo que hay en mi- contestó Candy al momento en que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-siempre tienes una palabra para reconfortarme- dijo Anthony sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Candy respiró profundo y sin poder contenerse abrazó a Anthony con todas sus fuerzas; éste la recibió sorprendido pero correspondió de inmediato sintiendo una alegría indescriptible- te quiero- dijo Anthony al oído de la joven

-y yo a ti- respondió ella abrazándolo más fuerte.

El resto del día y la noche pasaron demasiado rápido y cuando todos se dieron cuenta Anthony iba rumbo al hospital para hacer una última revisión y ese mismo día ser operado.

El doctor que había atendido a Anthony todo ese tiempo los recibió con los ánimos por los aires ya que estaba seguro que todo saldría bien.

-enfermera necesito hablar con usted- ordenó el doctor a Candy y la llevó hasta su consultorio donde le explicó todo el proceso de la operación y lo que tendría que hacer en todo momento.

-¿quedó claro?- preguntó el médico una vez detallado todo

-sí doctor- contestó Candy seria y decidida tal como le marcaba su profesión

-bien, vamos a preparar al muchacho- dijo levantándose de su lugar para salir del consultorio.

* * *

Albert desde la habitación del hotel en que estaba veía el reloj a cada segundo seguro que Anthony estaría ya en el hospital para comenzar todo. Sabía todo lo que iba a pasar gracias a Candy que dos días antes le había contado todo en una de esas caminatas que tenían por la tarde. –Que todo salga bien- pedía en silencio cuando llamaron a la puerta- adelante- dijo y George entró seguido de un muchacho de cabello castaño- ¡Archie! ¡Ya estás aquí!- exclamó sonriendo mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-vine tan pronto recibimos tu carta- contestó Archie acercándose a su tío- mis padres también vinieron- informó cuando saludaba a Albert con un cariñoso abrazo

-me alegro- dijo con sinceridad

-¿ya vas a decirme qué sucede? ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que debemos ver todos los Andley?

-ahora te lo digo- contestó Albert dándole una palmada en el hombro- pero primero, George por favor llama a la abuela

-en seguida- dijo George escabulléndose por la puerta para llamar a la habitación contigua. Un par de minutos después Elroy entraba en la habitación seguida de George.

-¡Archie!- exclamó también con sorpresa la anciana mujer

-¡tía!- el joven uso el mismo tono de sorpresa al ver a Elroy tan diferente, parecía que habían envejecido diez años en muy poco tiempo. Su piel parecía una hoja de árbol seca y las arrugas de su rostro se notaban más, y más canas ocupaban su cabello.

-lo sé hijo, me hago vieja a cada día- Elroy sonrió al saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su nieto- pero ven aquí- la mujer le extendió los brazos pidiendo un abrazo que Archie no pudo ni quiso negar- tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio. ¿Cierto?- dijo dirigiéndose a Albert

-así es- asintió el rubio señalando unos asientos para todos y comenzar a narrarle a su sobrino todo lo ocurrido.

-un momento- lo detuvo Archie en medio del relato- ¿me están diciendo que Anthony está vivo?- preguntó confundido y aturdido

-sí Archie

-¿por qué nunca me lo dijeron? ¿Por qué no lo sabíamos mi hermano, Candy, yo?

-porque ninguno de nosotros lo sabía- contestó Elroy

-Vincent, el padre de Anthony supo ocultar bien las cosas por el bien de Anthony- agregó Albert

-¿por su bien? No entiendo, acaso corría algún peligro estando con nosotros

-sí Archie- dijo Elroy dolida para comenzar a contarle a su nieto de todo lo que se había enterado.

* * *

Anthony fue ingresado al quirófano donde estaba ya un equipo de enfermeras, un médico auxiliar y el doctor Paxton, encargado de la operación. La operación duró un largo rato que fue eterno para todos. Vincent Brower estaba sentado en la sala de espera en silencio rezaba para que todo saliera bien y le pedía a su esposa que cuidara de su hijo. –es lo único que me queda de ti Rose, por favor cuídalo, haz que todo salga bien, no quiero perderlo como a ti- pensaba mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla.

John y Diane también estaban ahí y también suplicaban para que Anthony saliera victorioso de la operación.

Lejos del hospital, cuatro personas más estaban nerviosas e impacientes por saber qué pasaba; Elroy, Albert, Archie y George no veían la hora de recibir noticias sobre Anthony por medio de Candy.

-¿seguros que no podemos ir?- preguntó Archie una vez más

-debemos ser prudentes- le respondió Albert- aunque queramos ir no seriamos bien recibidos por el padre de Anthony y meteríamos a Candy en un problema si en estos momentos descubres quién es en verdad.

La operación terminó y el médico salió seguido de Candy para hablar con los Brower-¿qué pasó?- preguntaron todos al ver salir al médico

-todo está en orden, la operación fue un éxito. En unos momentos trasladaran a su hijo a una habitación y no podrá recibir visitas hasta mañana, necesita descansar y ahora sigue bajo los efectos de la anestesia, no tiene caso que estén aquí.

-pueden irse tranquilos que yo me quedaré con él- agregó Candy al ver lo indecisos que estaban el capitán y John

-¡de ningún modo señorita! ¡Usted ha trabajado mucho el día hoy y también debe descansar! Será mejor que también se retire

-pero…- Candy iba a protestar pero Diane la detuvo

-el doctor tiene razón, será mejor que venga con nosotros- se acercó a ella y la tomó con delicadeza del brazo.

-de acuerdo- aceptó Candy y una hora después estaba ya en la habitación que ocupaba en la mansión Brower recordando las palabras que minutos antes Vincent le había dicho.

_-no tengo cómo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi hijo. Desde que usted llegó a su vida el cambió por completo, le aseguro que meses atrás él se habría negado a someterse a la operación, pero gracias a usted estoy seguro que mi hijo volverá a ver- Vincent abrazó a Candy con cariño y depositó un beso en la frente de la joven- él la quiere mucho- le dijo por lo bajo_

_-yo también lo quiero- contestó Candy sonrojándose al aceptarlo._

Después de acostarse Candy tomó el diario de Rosemary y comenzó a leer las últimas memorias de la mamá de Anthony:

_"no sé qué pensar de Sara. Hoy me ha dicho cosas horribles desde que le dije lo que he decidido que se haga con mi dinero cuando yo muera. Mi tía Elroy no tocará nada, todo será de Anthony y sólo Vincent puede mover toda mi fortuna que no es solo dinero sino algunas propiedades de Lakewood que dejé hace un par de años al cuidado de Sara y su esposo Alan…_

_-¡todo es para tu hijo!- gritó Sara más que sorprendida_

_-¿por qué te sorprende? Es mi único hijo y mi único heredero- contestó Rosemary_

_- pero Rose, él es un niño, piensa en lo que se puede hacer en estos tiempos con todo lo que tienes- dijo Sara intentando controlarse- si tú quisieras yo podría encargarme de todo ya que Vincent siempre está lejos y Anthony es muy pequeño-_

_-no hay necesidad Sara, ya todo está arreglado- respondió una vez más_

_-supongo que tendré que dejar la propiedad que me diste hace unos años a tu esposo ¿no?- preguntó enarcando una ceja_

_-no Sara, si piensas que te voy a quitar lo que una vez te di me apena saber creer que piensas que yo podría hacer algo así. La propiedad es prácticamente tuya, he hablado con Alan y en cuanto pueda pagarme los papeles quedarán a su nombre_

_-¿solo eso es mío?- gritó nuevamente llena de coraje-¡después de todo lo que he hecho por ti!_

_-¿lo que has hecho por mí?- repitió Rosemary confundida- ¿de qué hablas?_

_-¡te he soportado todo este tiempo y eso es lo que recibo!- Sara no había soportado más y había estallado al saber que después de haberse portado tan bien con su prima Rosemary ella no tendría una recompensa_

_-¿has estado a mi lado por interés?-_

_-¡tú qué crees! ¿Quién querría estar cerca de ti con tus tonterías, tus cursilerías, tus malditas flores y tus sueños en que el mundo es perfecto?¿crees acaso que yo te soportaba por tu hermosa cara y tu manera de ser! ¡No! Sabes que nosotras nunca nos llevamos bien, nunca me has agradado_

_¿Por qué te acercaste entonces?_

_-porque no es justo que tú lo tengas todo y yo no tenga nada, no es justo que tu tengas tu vida asegurada, llena de lujos gracias a tu dinero y que yo no tenga nada_

_-no es mi culpa que tu padre se haya tirado al vicio y no te haya heredado nada- contestó Rosemary diciendo una verdad que todos querían ocultar -vete de aquí- dijo Rosemary llevándose una mano al pecho- vete y no regreses Sara, y debes saber que no tengo mi vida asegurada, en cualquier momento puedo morir._

_-me gustaría ver eso- dijo con cinismo antes azotar la puerta y salir de la recamara de Rosemary"_

* * *

**Chicas espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Informo que ya estamos en la recta final. Aun no hago bien mis cuentas pero solo serán un par de capítulos más para darle fin a este fic, esperando les siga gustando**

**GRACIAS A:**

**Magnolia A. hola! muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te guste, a ver qué te pareció este nuevo capítulo.**

**lupita1797, hola! a quién se le ocurre creerle a Sara? a mí! -ya sabes una y sus locas ideas jeje-**

**aide22, hola, aquí otro capítulo veamos qué tal le va**

**Ale Mia, hola, el largo del capítulo anterior fue igual que los anteriores -segun yo- que pena que se haya ido rápido pero aquí uno más, a ver si me salió más largo.**

**Noemi Cullen, hola, qué bueno saber que estas leyendo este fic desde que comencé, espero sigas hasta el final.**

**cami love, hola, aquí otro cap. tranquila, no te comas las uñas ni nada por el estilo jeje un saludo**

**dajannae8, hola! gracias por los buenos deseos, acepto sugerencias para ver qué le hacemos a Sara, peinso que la humillación y la pobreza estarían bien, a ver qué me dices**

**Val rod, hola, Candy se va o no se va? ya veremos, por lo pronto espero te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Serena Candy Andrew Graham, hola, qué hacemos con Sara, repito, acepto sugerencias. espero te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA... EL FINAL SE ACERCA!**


	12. Chapter 12

Candy leyó la escena en que Rosemary narraba lo que había pasado entre ella y su prima Sara. Llena de rabia y con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas se vestía con la primera ropa que encontró.  
-Albert tiene que saber esto- pensaba girando la perilla de la puerta de la habitación sin importarle la hora que era. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido bajó las escaleras y salió por la puerta de servicio.

Guardó su bolso en el que iba el diario en el interior de su abrigo; cerró cada botón de la prenda y con las manos en los bolsillos comenzó a alejarse de la mansión.

El hotel estaba un poco retirado de la mansión Brower así que Candy rogaba por encontrar un taxi que la llevara hasta ahí y como pocas veces la suerte le sonrió y abordó un carruaje que pasaba en ese momento.

-por favor señor, llame a la habitación del señor William Albert Andley, es urgente que hable con él, dígale que Candy lo busca- pidió desesperada una vez frente a la recepción.

-su nombre completo por favor señorita- dijo el encargado de mala gana

-Candice White Andley- respondió seria y segura de sí misma

-disculpe usted señorita Andley, en seguida lo llamo- dijo en encargado cambiando por completo su actitud.

Minutos después Candy estaba ya frente a un Albert algo adormilado pero dispuesto a escuchar lo que se le tenía que decir, no sin antes reprender a Candy por haber salido sola a esas horas de la noche.

-no sería la primera vez Albert- respondió Candy- vine porque ya sé lo qué pasó con tu hermana, ya sé la verdad- dijo sacando de su bolso el diario de Rosemary. Buscó la página correcta y se la tendió a Albert para que la leyera por sí mismo.  
Albert comenzó a leer y primero sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver el diario que perteneció a su hermana y después sintió una rabia indescriptible al saber la verdad finalmente.

-todo por dinero- dijo frío- ¿lo qué ama es el dinero?- añadió con sarcasmo- muy bien. Espera aquí Candy- Albert salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la que había enfrente de su puerta, llamó un par de veces y George salió rápidamente haciendo el nudo a su bata de dormir.  
Un Albert completamente diferente habló en voz baja a George dándole precisas instrucciones para después ir a buscar a la señora Elroy.

-¿qué pasa Albert? ¿Anthony está bien?- fue lo primero que preguntó

-no lo sé pero ven conmigo- le tendió la mano y Elroy fue conducida hasta la habitación de Albert donde Candy aguardaba. Al verla la anciana hizo la misma pregunta que esta vez obtuvo una mejor repuesta.

-Anthony salió bien de la operación, no se preocupe, tendrá que reposar algunos días y después estará perfecto- contestó la enfermera.

-gracias a Dios- respiró tranquila- pero entonces qué pasa- Albert un poco más calmado le explicó todo a la mujer intentando no ser tan brusco para no causarle un daño emocional a Elroy ya que con todo lo que había sucedido los últimos días la salud de la anciana no estaba en óptimas condiciones.

-¿qué vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó Elroy tan serena, fría y tal vez vengativa

- de una y otra manera Sara me quitó lo que yo más quería en este mundo, haré lo mismo con ella. Como jefe de la familia puedo hacer lo que me plazca con todos los bienes de la familia. Pues bien, todo lo que una vez mi hermana le dio volverá a mis manos- contestó Albert serio con la mirada impasible.

-la dejarás en la calle. Está bien, pero piensa en sus hijos.

-son iguales que ella, pero tienes razón ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto pero Alan los apoyará y yo sabré manejar a esos dos- agregó Albert.

-será mejor que me dejes a Elisa y a Neil a mí- dijo Elroy- basta con enviar a Elisa a otro país y a Neil ingresarlo en una escuela lejos de Chicago.

Las palabras que salían de aquellos dos Andley dejaron atónita a Candy que sólo escuchaba e intentaba aún procesar todo lo que había descubierto esa noche.  
A pesar de todo Candy no creía que la venganza fuera la mejor opción y no reconocía al Albert que tenía frente a sí y no podía permitir que la persona a la que ella quería tanto y que admiraba corrompiera su corazón y sus principios en una venganza.

-Albert, no lo hagas-pidió a media voz- no te vuelvas igual que la señora Legan. Tú no eres vengativo.

-Candy, por su culpa todos estos años creímos que Anthony, mi sobrino, lo único que me quedaba de mi hermana estaba muerto. Todos estos años mi tía pasó preguntándose qué mal había hecho para ser odiada por Vincent. Sara jugó con todos nosotros, movió los hilos de la historia a su antojo y pudo poner a Anthony en contra nuestra, en contra de su familia.

-pero no lo hizo Albert, él no odia a ninguno de los Andley. Me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo, él nunca creyó capaz a la tía Elroy de hacer todo el daño que su padre creía. Albert por favor, debe haber otra manera- pidió Candy.

-tiene razón-habló Elroy- Albert entiendo tu rabia pero la venganza no está es tu naturaleza, tu eres un alma noble. No oscurezcas tu corazón en una venganza que no remediará nada- Elroy se acercó a su sobrino y le abrazó con cariño- encontraremos una manera- le dijo a manera de consuelo.

-¡tío! ¡Candy!- se escuchó la voz de Archie que recién entraba a la escena familiar- ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo está Anthony?- preguntó también acercándose a Candy.

-estará bien- contestó Candy abrazando al castaño al que no había visto en mucho tiempo y al cual extrañaba realmente.- me da tanto gusto verte.

-a mí también Candy- correspondió al abrazo- gracias por encontrar a Anthony. Supongo que no ha sido fácil ser otra persona.

-no tienes idea- le sonrió con pesar recordando la decisión que había tomado para evitar el odio de Anthony.

-Candy, debes descansar- habló Elroy dejando el tema de Sara a un lado- vamos a mi habitación.

-tengo que volver con los Brower- respondió la rubia

-mañana por la mañana estarás ahí y no habrán notado tu ausencia. Ven conmigo- Elroy le tendió la mano y Candy un poco nerviosa la siguió.

Cruzaron la habitación y salieron con rumbo a la de la anciana. Esta la invitó a sentarse en una elegante silla y comenzó a hablar:

-hace mucho que quería charlar contigo. Candy, en primer lugar quiero disculparme por lo mala que fui contigo todo este tiempo, no espero que me perdones de un día a otro, pero quiero que sepas que lo que sea que te haya hecho y de una u otra manera te haya dañado no fue nunca con esa intención. Quiero demasiado a mi familia y quiero lo mejor para ella, eso algún día tú lo entenderás, pero por ahora por favor piensa que nunca quise lastimarte ni a ti ni a nadie. También quiero decirte que te estoy inmensamente agradecida por lo que has hecho todo este tiempo, yo sé bien cuánto quieres a Anthony y no habrá sido fácil estar a su lado pretendiendo ser otra persona, pero gracias a eso, a tu fuerza ahora todo está aclarado para nosotros y me has dado una paz inimaginable, gracias Candy, gracias por ser más merecedora del apellido Andley que muchos de nosotros- la voz de Elroy era diferente; serena, pausada, tierna incluso, amorosa y en verdad agradecida. Candy escuchó cada palabra y esbozó una ligera sonrisa guardando cada palabra dicha por la mujer.

-no tengo nada que perdonarle, en verdad, hace mucho tiempo que yo entendí por qué era tan estricta conmigo, le agradezco por haberlo sido, ahora analizo que he aprendido muchas cosas gracias a usted y tampoco tiene que agradarme por lo que hice, yo quiero mucho a Anthony, a la familia por todo lo que ha sido para mí y créame que sí tuviera que volver a hacer todo esto haría con gusto- dijo Candy tranquila segura de cada palabra que emitía su boca.

-quiero pedirte algo Candy- sonrió la mujer.

-lo que sea- aceptó de antemano.

-deja que te de un abrazo- pidió con cierto nerviosismo y ante esto Candy sonrió, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la mujer que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.- serás muy feliz al lado de Anthony- Candy se separó de la mujer y en su rostro se vislumbró una gran tristeza.

-no creo que Anthony y yo tengamos un futuro juntos. Después de que sepa la verdad y que le mentí todo este tiempo odiará cada momento que compartimos.

-¿estás segura de ello?- preguntó Elroy incrédula ante la idea.

-es lo más lógico.

-en esta familia nada es lógico.- sonrió Elroy- respóndeme algo. ¿Crees que el Anthony que tú misma dices que no odia a la familia sería capaz de odiarte a ti? A la persona que ha estado a su lado, que lo ha ayudado, por la que se enfrentó a mí hace tanto tiempo. No Candy, tú lo conoces bien y sabes que él no te odiaría.

Candy meditó las palabras dichas en ese momento por Elroy y las que una vez Albert también le dijo: no, Anthony no podría guardar en su corazón un sentimiento tan cruel y terrible como el odio. Pero si así era, entonces Candy no lo culparía y, si él le pedía que se alejara entonces lo haría, tal vez con el corazón roto, pero lo haría.

-piénsalo bien Candy- concluyó Elroy- y ahora ven, acuéstate que te tienes que ir muy temprano y tal vez mañana se aclare todo con Vincent.- Elroy la llevó hasta la cama e hizo que se acostara, la arropó y esperó a que la joven se quedara dormida para después salir y ver cómo estaban sus sobrinos.

Tal como Elroy había dicho, por la mañana George llevó a Candy a la mansión Brower y nadie notó la ausencia de la enfermera.

-buen día Rosalie- saludó Vincent de buen humor

-buenos días señor Brower- respondió la enfermera.

-¿lista para irnos?-

-cuando guste- sonrió Rosalie y minutos después salían los dos rumbo al hospital.  
Al llegar Candy fue a hablar directamente con la enfermera que había atendido a Anthony durante la noche. Intercambiaron algunas palabras y al momento Candy tomó el mando entrando a la habitación para ver cómo estaba Anthony, que aún estaba dormido por la anestesia.  
Acostado en la cama, con algunos aparatos conectados a su cuerpo, totalmente inmóvil y con los ojos cubiertos con vendas, Candy lo vio de esa manera y sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho.  
Su profesión le decía que no debía involucrar sentimientos en su deber pero cómo no hacerlo cuando se trata de una persona a la que se quiere tanto. -espero que todo salga bien Anthony- dijo acercándose para acomodar las sábanas.  
-Rosalie- escuchó el murmullo de Anthony que al parecer hablaba en sueños- Rosalie.

-aquí estoy Anthony, duerme- dijo con ternura tomando la temperatura del paciente- ¿sabes?, hace unos días pensaba hacer algo de lo cual me iba a arrepentir toda la vida, iba a irme antes que despertaras para que no me odiaras, pero un par de personas que te quieren me abrieron los ojos y estaré contigo hasta que tú así lo quieras. Se trata de Albert, ¿lo recuerdas?, Albert es tu tío, el hermano de ti mamá, él es el abuelo William, pero eso pronto lo sabrás y la abuela Elroy también me ayudó, ellos dos están aquí, en Londres y Archie llegó hace poco y, si todo se aclara pronto podrás estar con ellos y sabrás lo mucho que te extrañamos todos estos años.- Candy acomodó el despeinado cabello que cubría la frente de Anthony, acarició la cálida piel y no pudo evitar depositar un beso.

-¡lárguense de aquí!- escuchó Candy la potente voz del padre de Anthony, salió a ver qué ocurría y encontró a Albert y a la señora Elroy frente a Vincent. Los tres con la mirada fría parecían retarse y decirse todo el odio que el sentían- no se los repetiré, váyanse de aquí

-no Vincent, no hasta que nos escuches- intervino Albert- lo que tengo que decirte cambiará muchas cosas, hemos venido hasta aquí sol para aclarar lo que pasó con mi hermana y con Anthony-

-no me importa cómo ni porqué han venido, solo quiero que se vayan-

-señor, creo que debería escucharlos- dijo Candy colocándose al lado del capitán.

-no Rosalie, no sabes quiénes son ellos, y créeme no quieres saberlo

-se equivoca señor- habló seria- yo sí sé quiénes son ellos, porque yo los llamé

-¡usted!- exclamó furioso y sin comprender- ¡usted llamó a esa asesina!- señaló a Elroy

-¡no te permito que le hables así a mi tía!- exclamó Albert colocándose frente a la mujer.

-¿qué pasa aquí? Esto es un hospital- llegó un médico a poner orden al escándalo- si van a seguir gritando de esa manera salgan de aquí o llamaré a seguridad

-no hace falta doctor- dijo Vincent- ellos ya se iban- señaló con la cabeza a Albert, Elroy y Candy.

-Vincent, ella no- dijo Albert

-váyanse todos, por favor, y no vuelvan a acercarse a mi o a mi hijo. Señorita, por favor recoja sus cosas de mi casa y váyase y yo olvidaré lo que hizo.-

-sí señor- aceptó Candy serena y altiva como una reina-

- Vincent, lee esto y si después de hacerlo sigues sin querer hablar conmigo, lo entenderé- dijo Albert dándole el diario de Rosemary- vamos Candy.- le extendió la mano y la rubia caminó a su lado

-¡Candy! ¿Usted es Candy?- preguntó Vincent con los ojos casi desorbitados

-sí señor- contestó Candy dando media vuelta para irse.

Albert, Candy y Elroy salieron del hospital, George los esperaba en el auto y los llevó hasta la casa de los Brower para que Candy recogiera sus cosas. Después de esto se dirigieron al hotel donde hablaron de lo acontecido.

-debí haberle dicho todo en ese momento- se lamentaba Elroy entre lágrimas

-no lo habría creído- repuso Albert- confiemos en que descubra la verdad por sí mismo. Candy, ¿estás bien?- preguntó al ver lo pálida que estaba

-sí Albert, no te preocupes por mí, ¿dónde está Archie?

-le pedí que fuera a recoger unas cosas a la oficina de correos, no debe tardar- justo en ese momento Archie entró en la habitación

-¿qué pasó? ¿Hablaron con el padre de Anthony?- preguntó el muchacho

-algo así Archie- respondió Albert habiendo recuperado la compostura- ¿traes algo importante?

-sí, esto es para ti- dijo entregándole tres sobres y esta es para Candy, llegó a tu nombre pero aquí dice que es para ella, es del Hogar de Ponny- Candy se acercó a su primo y tomó el sobre que era para ella, lo abrió con las manos temblorosas y comenzó a leer.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó

-¿qué pasa Candy?- preguntó Albert

-la hermana María está muy enferma y… la señorita Ponny teme que no resista mucho, Albert tengo que ir a verla, tal vez yo pueda hacer algo-

-calma Candy- dijo tomándola por los hombros- George encárgate de conseguir un boleto en el próximo barco que salga para Estados Unidos-

-gracias Albert- dijo llorando abrazándose al rubio.

-yo iré contigo Candy, no puedes viajar sola- habló Archie

-no, tú debes quedarte, tal vez pronto puedas ver a Anthony- se negó la rubia

-pero alguien deber ir contigo- expresó Elroy- George puede acompañarte

-pero…

-nada de peros, ellos tienen razón, George por favor prepárate para ir con Candy y ayuda en cualquier cosa que se necesite

-de acuerdo Albert- George salió pronto a comprar los boletos del barco mientras Candy verificaba que llevaba todo para volver a su país.

Dos horas después Candy y George estaban en el puerto de Londres listos para partir. Albert y Archie los habían acompañado para despedirse.

-lamento que te tengas que ir Candy. De no ser por ti no hubiéramos llegado hasta aquí

-no hablemos de eso Albert, por favor- murmuró Candy limpiándose las lágrimas- espero que todo se arregle y por favor, si Anthony llega a saber quién era yo, cuéntale todo, aunque me odia tanto o más que su padre- besó la mejilla de Albert y después se despidió de Archie- cuídate mucho- le sonrió antes de subir al barco para volver al Hogar de Ponny, una vez más…

Archie y Albert volvieron al hotel en medio de un completo silencio, subieron a sus habitaciones y Albert fue a ver a la tía Elroy; llamó a la puerta y al entrar encontró a la mujer sentada tomando té en compañía de Vincent Brower.

-Albert al fin llegas- sonrió Elroy como si nada pasara- entra- Vincent se puso de pie y caminó hasta Albert, quien aún sorprendido y serio examinó cada movimiento de su cuñado.

-perdón Albert- dijo con voz cortada- fui un imbécil, perdón- Albert le tendió la mano sin decir palabra y al tener la mano de Vincent sobre la suya lo atrajo para darle un abrazo símbolo de que todo estaba perdonado- perdónenme, me dejé engañar por Sara, confié en ella tanto como lo hizo Rose

-eso ya no importa Vincent, lo que importa en este momento es que todo está arreglado, ahora sabes la verdad y Anthony lo sabrá pronto.

-sí- suspiró Vincent- ¿dónde está Rosalie? Quisiera habla con ella, quiero decir Candy- sonrió al recordar que ese no era el nombre de la joven

-Candy acaba de irse, surgió un problema y necesita estar con algunas personas-

-¿algo grave?

-delicado, pero esperemos que nada grave.

-menos mal. Tengo que volver al hospital, quieren… venir conmigo- ofreció a los dos Andley.

-claro que sí- sonrió Albert ayudando a su tía a ponerse en pie- llamaré a Archie.

El primer fin de semana a la llegada de Candy a Estados Unidos había ido en primer lugar al Hogar de Ponny aunque temía que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡Candy!- gritaron los niños al verla bajar del auto y entrar corriendo a la casa.

-¿dónde está la hermana María?- preguntó a un pequeño que recién salía

-con la señorita Ponny, en su habitación- señaló el niño con su dedo índice. Candy entró corriendo a la recamara señalada e inmediato fue reprendida

-¡Candy no corras!- escuchó la voz de la hermana María

-¡hermana!- exclamó Candy caminando hacia la cama en la que descansaba- ¿se encuentra bien?

-¡claro que sí! Solo fue un susto, lamento que hayas dejado tu trabajo para venir, le dije a la señorita Ponny que no te dijera

-habrían hecho mal, pero ya estoy aquí- sonrió abrazando a la mujer.

-si Candy ya estás aquí, en casa- le susurró rodeándola con sus brazos al igual que una madre y solo con ese gesto Candy ya no pudo resistir más y se soltó a llorar como una niña pequeña, con tanta fuerza que angustió a la hermana María y a la señorita Ponny que entraba en ese momento, pero ninguna dijo nada y las dos consolaron a su pequeña pecosa hasta que se hubo desahogado por completo.

Pasaron dos semanas en las que Candy estuvo en el Hogar de Ponny, como tantas veces reponiéndose de du dolor hasta que un día decidido hacer un pequeño viaje a un lugar muy especial para ella, creía que con eso cerraría una herida en su corazón.

Por la mañana decidió dar un pequeño paseo por toda la mansión de Lakewood en la que Dorothy, quien aún trabajaba ahí, pero ahora como ama de llaves y pronta a casarse con uno de los jóvenes que trabajaban también para la familia Andley la recibió con emoción y cariño.

-no sabes qué alegría me da verte- dijo la pelirroja joven abrazando a Candy-¿te quedarás mucho tiempo?- preguntó llevándola hasta el interior de la mansión

-no por mucho tiempo- contestó Candy sin mucho entusiasmo

-¿qué te ocurre?- preguntó Dorothy preocupada

-nada, solo estoy algo cansada- sonrió- ¿puedo ir a mi habitación?

-¡claro! Ya te llevo tu maleta y algo de comer-

-gracias- dijo Candy caminado escaleras arriba. Cuando llegó hasta el final de estas echó una mirada por el largo corredor y recordó la casa de los Brower en Inglaterra y cómo estaban organizadas las habitaciones de Candy y Anthony.

La joven enfermera no pudo soportar un minuto más y se llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas, corrió por el pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta que solía ocupar Anthony cuando vivía en Lakewood. Puso su mano en la perilla e intentó girarla para abrirla pero no pudo. Seguramente la señora Elroy había dado esa orden desde mucho tiempo atrás o tal vez era una señal de que Anthony y Candy nunca podrían estar juntos.

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus verdes ojos y el aire cada vez le faltaba más, todo esto acompañado de una opresión en el corazón. El dolor que sentía en esos momentos era incomparable, muchas veces había llorado, muchas veces había sufrido pero, aquella vez era diferente y mucho peor.

-¡Candy!- escuchó la alarmada voz de Dorothy que se acercaba a ella demasiado asustada con una bandeja de comida en las manos- ¿qué pasa?- Dorothy dejó la bandeja sobre una cómoda que había a lo largo del pasillo y se acercó a Candy, que al sentirla cerca se arrojó a sus brazos en medio de un llanto inconsolable.

Pasó una hora en la que Candy se tranquilizó un poco y le explicó a Dorothy todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. Dorothy escuchó todo y a cada palabra se sorprendía más y más de lo que escuchaba, pero no dijo nada y dejó que Candy se desahogara de todo lo que llevaba dentro del corazón.

-duerme un poco Candy- dijo la pelirroja llevándola hasta la cama de la habitación, la cubrió con una frazada, corrió las cortinas y salió dejando que la chica durmiera por un largo rato.

Tres horas más tarde, Candy despertó de su sueño. Abrió los ojos mientras se removía por debajo de la frazada y más relajada y descansada pudo pensar en lo que haría desde ese momento en adelante.

Minutos después se levantó de la cama y después de arreglárselas un poco el cabello que se le había despeinado por la siesta y refrescarse un poco salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y caminó hasta la puerta principal la cual cruzó y se dirigió al cementerio de la familia Andley.

Tristemente el lugar era enorme, había generaciones enteras enterradas en esa extensión de tierra, tanto que algunos nombres estaban ya borrados por el paso del tiempo. Candy vio la tumba de Rosemary Andley y se detuvo justo frente a ella.  
-lamento todo lo que le sucedió- dijo en voz alta aunque no era su tono habitual- no puedo creer todo lo que usted sufrió por causa de la envidia y el interés de su prima, pero tenga por seguro que Albert hará algo al respecto y Anthony no será más una víctima como lo fue usted. Sólo espero que Anthony pueda ser feliz y que si entera que Rosalie y Candy eran la misma persona no me guarde tanto rencor- dijo ya que estaba convencida que Anthony la odiaría una vez que supiera todo, aunque tal vez se equivocaba.

Una vez más las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Candy pero esta vez las pudo controlar un poco más para llegar hasta donde quería. Giró un poco y siguió caminado. Pasó frente a la tumba de los padres de Albert, sus abuelos y de Stear:  
-ha sido una larga travesía ¿no?- sonrió un poco pero sus ojos no demostraron la misma sonrisa- fue un mal invento el que hice, los tuyos siempre fueron más creativos y nunca dañaron a nadie- dijo a su joven inventor- me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, que pudieras estar al lado de Archie que ahora debe estar ya con Anthony. Pero al parecer ni tú ni yo podemos estar ahí- Candy miró a su derecha y vio la lápida falsa que tenía el nombre de _Anthony Brower Andley_ grabada con letras grandes y claras.- Anthony- su voz se quebró al pronunciar este nombre- no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que estás vivo, que tuviste la oportunidad de disfrutar la vida- a cada palabra su voz se volvía un sollozo más agudo, sus piernas no resistieron y cayó sobre la tierra- soy feliz de saber que ahora puedes ver, que ahora ya debes saber la verdad de lo que pasó con tu madre, que ahora todo está arreglado y que Albert, Archie y la señora Elroy pueden estar ahora a tu lado. Muchas veces dijiste que extrañabas a tu familia y ahora todos están ahí, contigo. Deseo que seas muy feliz Anthony, deseo que no sepas la verdad sobre mí y que nunca pienses que te engañé para hacerte daño, te juro que lo hice para descubrir la verdad y evitar que un odio injustificado siguiera creciendo. Lo hice por ti Anthony, lo hice porque te amo- al decir esta última palabra una sombra se dibujó sobre el piso, la sombra de un caballero.  
-entonces por qué te fuiste- escuchó Candy una familiar voz aunque eso no era posible, él debía estar en Inglaterra recuperándose- no llores pecosa, recuerda lo que una vez te dije- dijo Anthony cuando Candy se ponía de pie y sin decir palabra estaba parada frente a un nuevo Anthony. Un joven alto, fuerte, apuesto con unos hermosos y sanos ojos azules- eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras- le dijo con ternura tomando las manos de ella entré las suyas.  
-¡Anthony!- pudo decir al fin-¿qué haces ahí? Deberías estar en Inglaterra descansando. Tu... Tú...- de repente se puso pálida- tu sabes quién soy yo- balbuceó con temor- ahora sabes que te mentí a ti, a tu padre, a tu hermano a...- un dedo sobre sus labios detuvo las palabras.  
-si Candy, sé que tú eres Rosalie, sé que tú me ayudaste todo este tiempo a sanar mi vista, mi corazón y el de mi padre. Porque si no fuera por ti yo nunca habría aceptado esa operación y nunca habría sabido la verdad de lo que pasó con mi madre y Sara Legan.- Candy seguía llorando, bajó su mirada y sus manos apretaban las de Anthony- no llores más Candy, sé lo que has sufrido todos estos años y te juro que aún no puedo creerlo, sé que tu vida no ha sido fácil y por eso mismo te estoy aún más agradecido porque nunca perdiste tu espíritu lleno de vida y alegría y ese don que tienes para ayudar. Ya no quiero que sufras más Candy, ya no y antes de que digas cualquier cosa debes saber que no tengo ningún rencor contra ti, que lo único que siento aquí- dijo llevándose una mano al corazón- es que te amo, te amo y no puedo imaginar esta oportunidad de vida que tengo sin ti a mi lado.

-pero tu padre si me odia- dijo recordando las palabras del capitán

-no Candy, lo que sea que te haya dicho ese día es mentira, él está arrepentido por todas las palabras que te dijo. Agradece lo que has hecho por nosotros y sabe bien lo que siento por ti. Él quiere verte, pedirte perdón y darte las gracias por lo que has hecho en todo este tiempo: me ayudaste a mí como enfermera, a mi padre con tu buen corazón y a mi hermano con el suyo- sonrió Anthony como un ángel

-¿cómo?-

-después de lo que te dijo Diane, no sé cómo John se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella y en este momento están aquí, juntos.

-¿aquí?

-sí Candy, todos están aquí, Archie, la tía abuela, el tío Albert, mi padre, John y Diane

-¿por qué vinieron todos? ¿A qué?- preguntó Candy

- pues, mi padre, Albert y la tía abuela vinieron para ajustar cuentas con Sara Legan, a Archie le prohibí alejarse de mi hasta que no supiera todo lo que hizo sin mi estos años, y John y Diane no iban a quedarse solos en Inglaterra.

¿Y tú?

-yo vine por ti Candy, porque ahora que sé que fuiste tú la que estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo ahora ya no quiero pasar un minuto más alejado de ti, ya ha sido mucho tiempo y una enorme distancia la que nos ha separado y ya no quiero que vuelva a pasar Candy, simplemente porque te amo-

-¿es verdad Anthony?- preguntó mirándole a los ojos

-si Candy, todo es verdad. Mi amor por ti es verdad- le respondió con dulzura inclinado un poco su cabeza a la de la joven para apoyar su frente en la de ella- ahora te puedo ver y decirte que eres hermosa- al decir estas palabras Candy se sonrojó y un brillo iluminó sus ojos.

Ya no había mucho espacio que cubrir para poder tocar sus labios, eran tan sólo un par de centímetros que Candy se encargó de eliminar y finalmente besar a Anthony con todo el amor que sentía en su corazón y que era muy bien correspondido por Anthony, su caballero de las rosas y el mejor paciente que había tenido en su vida.

-te amo- dijeron al unísono después concluir el beso y comenzar a reír como dos jóvenes que están con la persona que se ama.

**Dos años después**

-¡Candy!- se escuchó la voz de Anthony que llegaba al jardín de una bella casa italiana

-estoy aquí- levantó la mano la rubia dejándose ver entre el verde pasto que cubría todo el lugar. Anthony llegó a su lado y se sentó junto a ella.

-llegó carta del tío Albert y adivina qué- enarcó una ceja divertido

-¿qué?- cuestionó Candy con la mirada

-ya todo está arreglado, Sara acaba de devolver todo lo que una vez mi madre le dio. Desde que se divorció del señor Legan ya no pudo mantener más toda esa fortuna y ahora solo tiene lo que le corresponde

-siento pena por ella- dijo Candy acariciando una flor que tenía cerca

-admito que yo también, pero ella se buscó todo lo que le está pasando, ahora Neil ni siquiera se acerca a ella, prefirió a su padre y ahora trabaja con él y Elisa- Anthony sonrió y se quedó callado

-supongo que es feliz con su esposo- dijo Candy seria- al pobre hombre lo aceptó después de que tú la rechazaste

-mi corazón ya tenía dueña- expresó con dulzura antes de besarla.

-pero Elisa te pudo conquistar esa noche, en aquella fiesta se veía muy linda, ¿no la viste bien?-

-sí, pero recuerdo que una vez alguien me dijo que no necesito ver con los ojos para conocer el interior de una persona y la mujer que yo amo la volví a conocer sin necesidad de esto- dijo pasando una mano frente a sus ojos- te amo Candy y tú eres la única mujer en mi vida

-yo también te amo Anthony- dijo ella acercándose más al rostro de Anthony para besarlo con infinito amor.

**FIN**

* * *

**Chicas, aquí termina esta historia. Espero les haya gustado y ya saben cualquier duda, queja, regaño y tomatazo es bien recibido.**

**Me disculpo por tardar tanto en cada publicación y espero me entiendan.**

**Gracias a:**

**aide22**

**Ale Mia**

**Ana**

**Aswang**

**cami love**

**carla**

**Carmen**

**dajannae8**

**flor**

**Galaxylam84**

**karo**

**keilanot2**

**Kimberly Brower**

**ladybug**

**llayi**

**Lucero**

**Luna**

**Luna2**

**lupita1797**

**Luz K**

**Magnolia A**

**Noemi Cullen**

**Serena Candy Andrew Graham**

**shellyevans**

**teerryytiinaa**

**Val rod**

**Wendy**


End file.
